School troubles
by kitsune-chan119
Summary: Hinata had just moved from her old school to Konoha High...She was kind,sweet,and beautiful who wouldn't fall for someone like her?...But she's also a member of an assasination group called the Akatsuki,who is she really?GaaHina AU...I don't own naruto...
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1.**

She glanced at her cousin nervously, clutching the backpack around her shoulders. She felt his hand on her shoulder, looking at him she heard him sigh "I know this is your first day, but you've got to calm down. Also don't even think about running, uncle told me if you did he wouldn't mail you your allowance for a month"

She pouted and slumped her shoulders. He chuckled "Come on it can't be that bad you might make new friends" she frowned "It's not that easy you know, you've been here longer than me I'm just starting. And can you cut the stupid calm down stuff, it's a freakn' boarding school, seriously who are you kidding?"

"That's true but that doesn't make it any different, uncle already had your stuff dropped off at your dorm room. So you shouldn't be complaining you're lucky I'm even escorting you there."

She tied her long ebony hair into a low ponytail like her cousin's and stuffed her hands into her hoodie,while her baggy jeans brushed against the sidewalk. She then looked towards the sky "Why do you guys have to wear stupid uniforms anyway, you know I hate skirts"

"Well at least you're not going to wear that hoodie anymore, do you now how many girls would kill for your body. You won't even be getting your uniform until today, so you won't wear it until tomorrow" the girl blushed at this and stuttered out "Well I-I like m-my hoodie and my body isn't something to be proud of." she then scoffed "You boys are just perverts anyway"

Neji scowled"We are not!" she giggled and stared at him "Yeah right, I see the way you look at that one girl, what was her name? I think her name was... Tenten, yeah! That's her" Hinata then nudged his arm "Why don't you just ask her out nii-san, before someone else does" He glared at his younger cousin "Shut up, I-I don't like Ten-chan" she grinned all a bit to evilly "So it's _'Ten-chan' _now,ne Nii-san?"

He blushed a darker shade of red before facing the other way "W-were just friends o-okay!" she shrugged "Whatever" . He groaned she'd never let him live this down.

She froze as the school came to view. Neji stopped and looked back at his cousin "What's wrong Hinata?" she looked at him eyes wide before she yelled pointing at the school "W-what the hell do you mean 'what's wrong?' this place is HUGE!" he seemed unfazed by this and kept on walking only answering with a simple "So?" She fumed before running after him.

She dug through her backpack searching for her schedule, succesfully pulling out a crumpled a piece of trash she uncrumpled it and looked through it before shoving it into her cousin's arms. "Ne nii-san, how do you read this thing?" he sighed brushing a strand of hair from his face. "Let's see it says you have"

"1.English with Kurenai Rm 12

2.History with Kakashi Rm 23

3.Gym with Gai in the gym" Hinata could've sworn she saw her cousin twitch at the name, but didn't dwell on it. class with Tsunade Rm 5

5. Life science with Ero-... I mean Jiraiya Rm 30" now he was blushing? _'Wonder what's wrong with Neji?'_

6.Art with Kabuto and Orochimaru Rm 2

7.Algebra II with Asuma Rm 10"

"Thanks Neji-nii-san I don't know what I'd do without you" she smiled at him, they continued walking until they reached the gates of Konoha High, the boarding school for both boys and girls.

As they entered the campus Hinata had her mouth agape as she stared at the dozens of Cherry blossom trees lined up all the way to school's entrace, what really surprised her was the giant fountain in the center. In her excitement she ran forward when she got there she stuck her hand in feeling the cool water.

She looked over her shoulder and called out to her cousin "Ne nii-san, is this really where we'll be staying?" when she recieved a nod she grinned and balanced herself on the stone structure of the fountain careful not to fall into the water, all the while thinking to herself _'I just might get used to this place'. _

Jumping off she landed beside her cousin a confident grin now on her face. "Nii-san race you to the doors?" he then dawned a similar look "You bet".

Lining up with each other they got ready. "On the count of three" they said in unison

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

Hinata lunged forward only to fall flat on her face and to hear her cousin laughing a few yards from her. _'K-kuso! H-he tripped me!' _She charged forward a playful smile on her face "Neji you bastard, get back here! You dirty cheater!" She could only hear him laugh harder, but she only smirked as she closed in on him.

Thinking of a little payback, she ran with a bit more speed only to leap on her cousin's back and hopping from there to his head, she hopped off just in time to see her cousin stumble before eating dirt.

Still running forward she let out a giggle before making it to the steps of the school, looking behind her she didn't watch her step causing her to loose her footing she braced herself for the fall, but when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her instead of the ground, she was just confused.

When she looked up, the first thing she noticed was a crop of blonde spiky hair and a set of deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but blush when he tightened his grip on her waist before placing her on the ground.

He gave her a grin "You really beat the ground with Neji, congrats! Hey, you look new here. What's your name?" she blushed a darker shade of pink before realizing something _'Crap! Whatever happend to nii-san?' _turning quickly she came face to face with a very dirty, but most importantly a very angry Neji Hyuuga.

She turned white as a sheet before hesitantly asking "S-should I r-run?" he smiled which only creeped her out more "You've got ti'll the count of five"

"W-wait I didn't get your name!" Naruto could only watch as she ran with amazing speed only to skid when she came to a turn. _'Oh well' _sighing he turned to Neji only to laugh at the big red mark on his forehead, but he quickly shut up as the Hyuuga glared at him.

"You didn't see anything, right Uzumaki?" hissed the older Hyuuga he could only nod as the Hyuuga stalked off to his room muttering things about "stupid cousins" and other things that can't be mentioned.

Naruto let a terrifyingly evil grin stretch across his face _' Wait ti'll Kiba hears about this'._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaha,I don't know why but I felt like writing this...guess I was bored. Well another sad attempt at a story, hope it was good. Also reviews are appreciated! Sorry if I confused you guys with the classes, anyways she has Cooking with Tsunade in room 5.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2.

She looked behind her shoulder checking any sign of her cousin, finding no sign of him she slowed down. She observed the students in the halls the girls wore navy blue skirts, a white buttoned blouse the symbol of the leaf on it's left shoulder and a black tie. The boys wore navy blue dress pants, a white sleeved buttoned up dress shirt with the leaf symbol on the right shoulder and a black tie.

Not paying attention to where she was going she ran into someone, quickly standing up she looked down to find a red haired boy on the floor rubbing his head _'Oops'_. She kneeled down and poked him on the forehead "Ow! What did you do that for?" She noticed the dark bags under his teal eyes and tattoo on his forehead. Standing up she held out her hand while using her free hand to scratch the back of her head.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" she smiled at him causing him to blush a little, he looked at her clothes _'No uniform? She must be new'. _Dusting off his pants he answered with a simple, barely audible "Hai"

She tilted her head her eyes showing concern "You don't look okay to me". He sighed "Look you must be new around here, so let me fill you in on some things technically I'm a loner around here. So it'd be better if you didn't hang around me" she giggled "So that's how it is"

Scowling he thought _'She's just like all the others' _before he knew it there was an arm around his shoulders "You know you shouldn't judge someone you just met, I'm nothing like those people"

He folded his arms "You're probably lying" he then felt his shoulders go light, he shut his eyes_ 'I knew it... She is like all the others'_

Suddenly he felt it get colder all of a sudden, opening his eyes they immediately widened she was right in his face_ 'What the?'. _She gave him a blank look "Do I LOOK like I'm lying?" he gulped shaking his head, she smiled "Good, what's your name?" "It's Gaara" her smile got even wider "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you Gaara-kun" he held out his hand "It's nice to meet you Hinata-san" She frowned confusing the redhead _'Did I say something wrong?' _

She sighed "Please don't do that formal crap, you can call me Hinata-chan or Hina"

"Okay Hinata-sa-" she glared at him "I mean Hinata-chan"

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she smiled "That's better, well I'll see ya around Gaara-kun gotta find my dorm and hopefully new roomie!" she waved before running towards her assigned room on the girls wing of the school, Gaara stood there going through what just happend _'She's different, she's not like all the others... She's the only one who treats me like any other person, besides him'_ sticking his hands in his pockets he left for his own room.

She walked down the hall completely lost, she checked her surroundings from the red carpet to the lit up chandeliers as well as the potted plants "Crap, where's Neji when you need him?" she groaned. She suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder "Hinata is that you?" hearing the familiar voice she turned and glomped them. "Tenten long time no see, how have you been?" the older girl pushed the younger girl off of her, laughing she patted Hinata on the head causing said girl to pout "It has been too long and I'm doing just fine" suddenly Tenten looked around and then behind Hinata "Ne Hinata, is Neji with you?"

Hinata flinched, Tenten noticing this sweat dropped "What did you do now Hinata?" Hinata waved her hands in front of her "I-I didn't do anything, N-nii-san is just a sore loser" she said smiling at the last part. Tenten sighed "You know what forget I asked, what brings you here anyway? Did you skip school to come here?" Hinata gasped and held her hand over her chest area where her heart was, faking to be hurt "Tenten why would you think of such a thing?" Tenten flicked her on the forehead "Itai! Why'd you do that?" Tenten just sighed "Why are you here?" Hinata then smiled "I go here now!"

Tenten hugged the little Hyuuga "Yay, now we can hang out like the old times!"hugging tighter she didn't notice the blue Hyuuga

Hinata flailed her arms "Ten...ten...you're...C-choking...me...AIR!"

She let go and Hinata fell to her knees taking in big gulps of air "Sorry Hina-chan I guess I was just happy" The girl gave her a weak smile before remembering something "Hey Tenten" she said getting to her feet. "Do you know where this room is?" she handed the paper to Tenten "Weell?" Tenten's eyes widened "Room 213?" Hinata face dropped "So you don't know where it is don't you?" Tenten grinned "I know where it is, follow me" Tenten turned a corner and then pointed at the door across the hall, Hinata sweat dropped at this "There's your room, but I think your roomie is in the cafeteria. I'll go get them"

She watched as Tenten left and disappeared down the hall. Her hand on the doorknob she wondered what her room would look like, when she opened it her jaw instantly hit the floor. _'Wow!'_ It looked just like those luxury hotel rooms, there was a huge window on the opposite side of the door and a bunk bed. Looking at the ruffled sheets on the bottom bunk she smirked _'Looks like I got the top bunk'_ dropping her backpack and flopping her sneakers and socks on the carpeted floor she explored the rest of the room. Noticing another door she opened it revealing a very nice bathroom, she stepped through the door feeling the cold white tiles against her feet.

She practically squealed when she saw the bathtub and shower _'I love taking bubble baths!'_ looking around a bit more she saw from the corner of her eye inside the bedroom was a... mini fridge. She ran over to it but before she could open it the door opened. Tenten walked in with two cheeseburgers "Tenten where's my roomie?" Hinata stared at her friend, Tenten smiled "You're looking at her!" she said tossing the other burger to Hinata.

When Gaara arrived in his bedroom he immediately reached up to cover his head, but he wasn't quick enough. The next thing he felt were a pair of knuckles rubbing against his head and someone chuckling. "Hey Gaara where were you?" Even though his head still hurt he smiled before playfully elbowing the person in the gut, "I should be asking you that Naruto"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there's chapter two, sorry it took so long. I blame school**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

**Hinata's Pov**

I woke up to the smell of some instant ramen, I shut my eyes tight attempting to fall back asleep. Not getting anywhere I sighed _'Might as well get ready for class' _Isat up and with my eyes still closed I called out to Tenten "Tenten what time is it?" getting no response I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. Hopping of my bed I grew confused when my foot only made contact with air _'Nani?' _only after a second when I hit the floor did I remember I slept in the top bunk_ 'Shimatta'_.

I reluctantly got off the floor and looked at the small table in the center, I saw what woke me up so picking up the instant ramen cup along with some chopsticks I was about to devour it, until I noticed a note attached to the back. I read it out loud "Hina-chan have a nice first day, my classes are located far away from our room so I left early. Don't be late on your first day classes start at 8:00 sharp" It was just like Tenten to leave a note for her, turning towards the clock on top of our TV, I almost dropped the ramen cup "It's 7:45!" Panicking I ran around in circles trying to find out what to do, hurriedly I grabbed a white towel and ran for the bathroom.

Finishing all my daily needs I brushed my wet hair and tied it into a loose ponytail, finding my hideous uniform I put it on. I sighed, it was way too revealing at least to me, so putting on my hoodie I grabbed my books and schedule and ran out the door.

**Normal Pov**

Tenten smiled to herself under the covers she peeked her head out to look at the clock _'Class doesn't start till' 8:00 and it's only 6:55, serves her right for keeping me up all night' _she blushed at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Tenten, wanna play some truth or dare?" said the hyper Hyuuga_

_"Sorry, I can't I've got class and so do you. Maybe tomorrow" came the response of Tenten from the bathroom who was currently washing her face clad in only a towel_

_"Please Ten-chan" pleaded Hinata as the girl exited out of the bathroom with another towel drying her long hair "Don't you Ten-chan me, I know you"_

_She sighed "I'm sorry but then I have no choice but to use the secret weapon" pouting her lip and making her eyes as big and cute as possible Hinata looked at the now panicking girl "Pwetty _

_pwease Ten-chaaaan" the older looked the other way only to see the younger girl there with a tear running down her cheek, Tenten could only sigh and as soon as she did Hinata was right in her face "Truth or dare?" she walked to the end of her bed and sat down before answering._

_"Truth" the giggles of Hinata could be heard from their room "Peeeerfect"_

_End Flashback_

deciding she could get a little more sleep before getting ready for class she continued to sleep, while her blue haired friend ran in hopes of not being late for class. Hinata ran as fast she could, thinking that since there was noone in the halls because she was late. She was now going through the boy's wing to get to her first class, before she could even turn the corner a door flew open, she landed with a thud "Itai..." she looked up only to find the same person she met yesterday. The boy held out a hand to her which she took hoisting herself back onto her feet. "Gaara-kun?" said boy looked away blushing "Sorry about that Hinata-chan" she only smiled brightly at him suprising the red head "Let's just count that as payback for yesterday,okay Gaara-kun?" he smiled not a big smile but still a smile "Okay".

Hinata suddenly remembered she was late for class and thinking Gaara was late too pulled him along with her. Gaara having no clue why she was in a hurry decided to ask "Where are we going?" Hinata turned a corner "What do you mean 'where are we going?' We're late for class!". Gaara who was confused tapped her on the shoulder, not even bothering to stop she looked behind her shoulder "Gaara-kun?" instead of answering he pointed to a nearby clock hanging above the lockers. She looked to where he was pointing, the clock read 7:00. Gaara felt his hand get lighter so turning to Hinata he grew confused once more.

She held her head down while clutching her fists, her fringe was covering her eyes so he couldn't tell what she was feeling. Lifting her head up she swerved from side to side, she looked at Gaara with tired eyes "So you're telling me I have another hour before class starts?" not knowing how to answer he merely nodded his head. She narrowed her eyes "Tenten" she growled, remembering someone else was there she quickly brightened up again. "Ne Gaara-kun,why are you up this early then?" he shrugged "I always get up this early and eat breakfast" she yawned but before she could even utter a word her stomach let out a growl.

She looked at him blushing out of embarrasment "I didn't have time to eat breakfast,would it be any trouble if I accompany you to get some breakfast? He let out a small chuckle "Why not? Come on it's only a few lockers away" he could see her smile and felt his face heat up. Hinata looked at the redhead "Is there something wrong Gaara-kun?" he turned away "It's nothing we should get going" her stomach growled again "Right! I could really go for some instant ramen right now" "Same here,follow me" nodding Hinata followed right behind the redhead.

When they entered the cafeteria she could feel her stomach protest even more, when she saw the lines to get breakfast,just after they had opened the double doors to the cafeteria there were lines everywhere and just when it looked like it would another one would just lead to that one."Oi,Gaara-kun are we really gonna have to wait in line we've only got like forty-five minutes left" he only kept on walking foward so all she could do was follow as well "We've got ways of getting around" they walked along the walls to avoid getting pushed and shoved trying to get in line.

"Hope you know where we're going" instead of answering Gaara waved at someone _'Who's he waving to?'_ "Oi Chouji!" a boy slightly taller than Gaara with brown, long, spiky hair waved back as they got closer only then did she see how big he was "You must be the new girl, I saw running yesterday" she shivered at the memory of Neji before answering "Yep, that's right I'm Hinata Hyuuga" Chouji smiled a kindlly "A Hyuuga? So that means you're related to Neji then?" she returned his smile with one of her own.

"Hai, I'm still working on how to get that stick up his ass out but he and I are pretty close" both boys sighed "That's definitely Neji" Once again hearing her stomach she smiled sheepishly "Umm... Would it be any trouble if you know, we could get something to eat?" Chouji laughed "Of course, I know the best place" "Thank you sooo much!" hugging the boy, who only scratched the back of his head chuckling "It's no problem, come on before Naruto gets there before we do" she let go "Who's Naruto?"

**Sorry for not updating sooner you guys, but homework is just driving me nuts! Hope you like the new chapter. Also thank you soo much for your reviews, I enjoy reading them almost as much as NaruHina lemons and limes...You didn't hear that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Hinata sighed happily as she finished the broth of her second bowl of miso ramen, she smiled once more before ordering another bowl only it was shrimp. On both her sides were Gaara and Chouji, Chouji already finished off five bowls while Gaara drank some water after only eating one bowl.

"Ne, Gaara-kun are you sure you don't want seconds?" said boy instantly shot his head up a small blush on his cheeks "N-no thanks Hinata-chan, I'm full" she shrugged before gazing upon the bowl of shrimp ramen that was just placed in front of her "Suit yourself" Gaara stared at her as she devoured the poor ramen, he couldn't help but feel sorry for it. Chouji slurped up the remaining contents of his and looked at his watch "Thirty more minutes ti'll classes start... I still got plenty of time" with that he ordered another bowl.

She set the money on the counter before hopping off the stool and tugging her backpack's strap to make sure it wasn't loose, she then turned to Gaara "We still have plenty of time, so you think you could show me around?" having heard Chouji say the time made him remember something he had to do so he refused her offer, even though he did want to show her around.

So now Hinata was walking down the rows of Sakura trees, her shoulders slouched in boredom. _'There's nothing to do around here maybe this school isn't so great afterall' _she felt her eyes drooping and she let out a small yawn. Having some time left she decided to just take a small break, spotting the perfect spot under a big Sakura tree she walked over and laid her backpack against the tree.

Then putting her hands behind her head she laid down under the shade of the tree, she watched as the petals slowly drifted to the ground. Before she even knew it she was already sleeping soundly. Nothing could ruin this moment she had thought before closing her eyes. "Oi! What are you doing in my spot?" shouted a boy with black tied up hair, snapping her eyes open she looked at the new arrival "I don't see your name on it" he only frowned _'Troublesome girl'_ walking over to her he laid down beside her staring up at the clouds.

Hinata sat up dusting off any grass that could've gotten on her, "What's your name Pineapple-kun?" he laid there with a troubled look on his face "Pineapple-kun?" she smiled "Yeah, your head looks like a pineapple" he sighed, it wasn't like this was the first time someone told him his head resembled a fruit... "My name is Shikamaru Nara" her smile seemed to get bigger "Okay, Shika-kun!" he pouted making her giggle, at least it was better than Pineapple-kun...

"What's your name?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga"

"Well then Hinata-san we-"

"Chan" she said cutting him off.

"What?" he asked confused at her actions.

"It's not Hinata-san, I consider you my friend so you can call me Hinata-chan or Hina-chan"

_'Girls, why do they have to make things so troublesome'_ he sighed, standing up he stuffed his hands into his pockets "Okay whatever, classes are gonna start soon so we should get going" she nodded before running over to get her backpack and the sprinting to catch up with the boy.

Naruto turned over in his covers again, scowling in his sleep he shoved his blanket to the side. Leaving himself in just a pair of boxers and a content smile on his face. Naruto blushed in his sleep confusing the redhead that just entered the room, looking at his friend on the bottom bunk he suddenly remembered that classes would be starting in a few minutes. _'Why do I always have to wake him up?' _Gaara thought so walking over to the sleeping blonde he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him real hard, this only made Naruto murmur something under his breath that sounded like 'five more minutes' Gaara only sighed and headed for the bathroom, a cup in his hand.

Naruto woke up with a start as soon as the water landed on him, he stared angrily at Gaara who was smiling "Wakey, wakey Naru-chan" he scowled "Couldn't you have tried something better to wake me up" Gaara only shrugged.

"This is way more fun"

He pouted "You're mean" Gaara turned towards the door "You've got five minutes till classes start" he looked over his shoulder only to find Naruto gone... "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" it came from the bathroom where the shower was turned on and by the way he spoke it sounded like he was brushing his teeth at the same time? Gaara headed towards his first class which was History with Kakashi chuckling all the way there.

"See ya around Shika-kun!"Hinata waved goodbye to her new friend as he turned the corner to his first period which was Algebra II with Asuma, the boy only smiled lazily before turning the corner. Hinata looked at her schedule again "Where's English again?... Dammit at this rate I'll be late!" _'So if I took that right turn then that would mean I turn left next, or was it turn right?' _Just when she was about to pull out her hair in frustration she slammed head first into a door.

Looking up she could see the room plate number and it read 'Room 12' she held her schedule in front of her face "I'm supposed to go to room... 12! Wow,lucky me" Turning the knob to the classroom she suddenly felt someone crash into her, bringing her and that person crashing into the ground.

She hissed in pain whoever this person was, they sure were heavy.

"Uzumaki-san and Hyuuga-san nice of you to join us today but as you could see I'm trying to teach my class, so if you don't mind can you please get to your seats and get to know eachother AFTER class?" Hinata blushed this probably looked soo embarassing, the way the class was laughing.

So she quickly turned to the side trying desperately to free herself from under the person, this only made things worse cause instead of her being on the bottom she was now on the top. Well at least she could see who it was now, blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks ... This was the guy from yesterday! She could only look into his eyes and blush, their faces were only centimeters away! She tried to push herself away from him but her hands were pressed against his chest and his hands were on her waist.

She blushed even more when he pulled himself up along with her and his hands were still on her waist! Her blush receded back to a pink tint on her cheeks when he pulled his hands away, but it came back full force when he whispered something in her ear "See you after class then" before walking over to his seat which was right next to the window. She stared at the blonde who only laughed at her expression which made her blush all the more.

"Miss Hyuuga, if you could please take a seat it would be very much appreciated" bellowed the red-eyed teacher tapping her foot on the floor, she rushed to the open seat in the back "Gomen".

After all the laughing died down they continued their lesson and she had her notebook out in front of her, looking up at the blackboard to take notes she sighed. Her eyes would always wander to the blonde three seats to the left from her, Hinata blushed did he really want to meet her after class?

She propped her head up one of her arms, if you looked real close he was kinda attractive... What the heck, where did that come from? Besides her little disagreement she still watched as his eyes would scrunch whenever he didn't get something on the board she thought it was cute, she could feel her eyes getting heavy again and once again she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Please don't hurt me I know this was a crappy chapter, but don't blame me I haven't had a decent sleep in days.I hope it's good enough though. Thanks for the reviews, it's great motivation! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

_Hinata grabbed the kunai hidden in her jacket, and swiped it at her opponent who only sidestepped and grabbed her wrist. She used her free hand and threw a punch aimed for their gut, when it connected she quickly lashed out again throwing punches. Her eyes widened when her opponent disappeared into a plume of smoke, she heard something from behind but when she turned she collided with..._

_A kiss to the cheek, she blushed before flicking the blonde on their head causing it to poof away "That's not funny, quit playing around and train with me" a pair of arms wrapped around her waist "Come on, I just wanted to tell you that... We're gonna be late for the next period" _

_"What did you say?"_

"I said that we're gonna be late for next period if you keep on sleeping" Hinata rubbed her eyes before lifting her head from her notebook, she looked around trying to find out who woke her up. Giving up her search she packed up her things but when she turned around to put her notebook into her pack the same boy from earlier was there. He was sitting on the desk, legs crossed and a red mark on his forehead, he leaned in closer to her an amused look on his face "You know you talk when you sleep? Then when I tried waking you up you flicked me on the head" he absent mindedly rubbed the sore spot on his head and pouted "Sorry about that but why are you still here?" she asked before her eyes widened when she remembered.

"I wanted to talk to you at the end of class remember?" he hopped off the desk and headed towards the door but when she didn't follow he glanced at her from behind "You coming?" she blushed a darker shade of red "S-sorry!" she grabbed her belongings and ran faster to walk along side him. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye "So what's your name?" she asked a shy smile on her face he grinned back at her "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" suddenly loosing all shyness she jabbed her thumb at herself "Me? My name's Hyuuga Hinata, and don't you forget it!" he laughed at her change of attitude causing her to revert back to her shy self "B-but everyone calls me Hinata-chan or Hina-chan" Naruto blushed _'She is kinda cute if you look closer'_

He didn't know he had spaced out until she tapped him on the shoulder, she smiled at him "W-what's your next class Naruto-kun?" he looked at her sheepishly and grabbed his pack and pulling out his schedule he handed it to her "Sorry Hinata but I kind of forgot" she sweat dropped but couldn't help but giggle. She looked at the paper and could feel herself blush before handing it back to him, he looked at it himself "Did you find anything?" she nodded blushing, Naruto looked at her expecting her answer "We have every class together, except Cooking and Algebra" _'How am I going to survive in this damn school?'_ she sighed this was gonna be an interesting school year.

She felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to gasp "At least we'll get to see more of eachother then" he said grinning at her, she smiled back "H-hai" It was definitely gonna be an interesting year...

Hinata suddenly stopped when she heard something down the hall to her right, Naruto noticing this and stopped as well. Hinata looked at him to tell him she was going to see what the sound was but before she could he was glomped by three other girls. A pink haired girl, a blonde one, and another blonde with spiky pigtails. Hinata held her head down, she felt so stupid she should've known a cute guy like Naruto would have his own fanclub or even a girlfriend. Not even bothering to say good bye she headed towards the sound from earlier having at least ten minutes before the next period would start.

On her way she scoffed at how foolish she was before holding her head up high _'How dare he just let himself get glomped by those girls while I was trying to get to know him' _she hid the disappointment in her eyes with a bright smile. Making the people who were at their lockers stare at her, whispering things like 'What's with her?' the common saying of 'What a wierdo' and the occasional 'I'll have whatever she had' She wanted to glare at them but not right now her main objective was towards the sound.

Finnaly making it to the more deserted parts of the school the banging got louder, when she arrived at the source which was a locker like all the others but unlike all the other this one had dents all over it and it appeared to be panting? She clutched the handle _'Should I open it?'_ she thought cautiously? Then out of nowhere she heard the locker move slightly, she was backing up when she heard it groan "It's hopeless" she frowned and put her hand on the handle once more, she pulled on it as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge because of the lock.

Taking a deep breath she put both her hands on the handle and carefully placed both her feet on the sides of the locker and with one big tug she pulled it off, lock and all. She stumbled a little before looking around for whoever was talking, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie she sighed before heading to her next class _'That was a complete waste of time' _turning the corner she thought she saw something at corner of her eye but she shrugged it off as nothing. Suddenly remembering her history book was in her locker she ran towards it _'It's a good thing Gaara-kun showed me where my locker was' _she thought, she heard other footsteps trailing behind her so she quickly turned around not expecting that person to collide with her.

She frowned all the while rubbing her sore butt _'How many times does this have to happen to me?'_ she thought bitterly, looking up she found herself back on the floor being glomped by some guy. She blushed at the contact, she laughed nervously what if someone saw them? "Umm... I don't know you that well and I was just wondering why you're hugging me?" the boy pulled back and sat across from her, giving her a chance to have a good look at him.

From what she could see this guy had some wierd bowl haircut and when she got to his face she couldn't help but shudder at the size of his eyebrows and big eyes but he seemed like a nice person despite his looks. Then out of nowhere he bowed "Thank you very much for getting me out of that horrible, cramped prison. A beautiful flower such as yourself who could free me when I myself could not, I am forever in debt to you. If it is not of any trouble would you honor me by telling me your name?" she sweatdropped "You can get off the floor and my name is Hinata, what's your's?" he lifted himself off the floor and gave her a shiny grin along with a thumbs up "I am Rock Lee, head of the track team and President of the Youth club!" she cringed when she grabbed her hand "Hinata-san, what is it I could do for you" she shrugged "Nothing I guess but there is one thing you could give me" she said acting like she was in deep thought "Anything Hinata-hime just say the word and I sha-"

"Be my friend" she smiled... Did he catch that right? "W-what was that Hinata-san?" she sighed this guy sure was slow.

"I said be my friend meaning you now call me Hinata-chan or Hina-chan, so now your debt has been paid" she said as she got off the floor dusting herself off, when she looked up she sweatdropped again. "Thank you so much Hinata-chan I will try to my best not to fail you!" cried Lee tears of happiness going down his cheeks. She smiled "I'm sure you'll do a great job" the corner of her mouth twitching every few seconds.

They walked all the way to Hinata's locker talking about their hobbies and such, before they said good bye and headed towards their classes.

Hinata sighed Lee was a nice guy but he sure talked alot, finnaly entering History she found that the teacher wasn't there yet. She smiled to herself, that meant more sleep for her! Looking around the classroom, she didn't find a certain blonde boy _'Maybe he's late, like I care. What a jerk!' _But when she spotted a certain sleeping redhead she smiled and decided to sit next to him.

**

* * *

**

**Hello, Kitsune here! Sorry the chapter's long I didn't mean for it to be this long but I just couldn't stop. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter -Thanks for the reviews again, you guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Naruto sighed as he walked back to class, it's not like their teacher would ever be there in time anyways. Why did Sakura, Ino, and Temari have to come then when he was talking with Hinata? He rubbed his throbbing head while remembering the reason they had tackled him in the first place.

_Flashback_

_The trio finnaly let go, all of them with smug looks on their faces. Naruto gulped the time limit was over and they were waiting for his answer, they pushed Sakura to the front and he knew all hell would break loose if he didn't say what they wanted. "Where's Sasuke-kun? We know that you know where he is, now spill it" he sighed, he did know where Sasuke was but he had promised the cold bastard that he wouldn't tell any of his fan members, especially these three. He contemplated how he was supposed to get out of this mess, finnaly finding a way but he thought it was pretty risky. Looking at the three girls who were glaring daggers at him, he quickly made up his mind._

_"Okay, I'll tell you but this is secret and noone knows about but me" he said, instantly the girls were now crowded around him ready to hear what he had to say. He crouched down putting a hand to the side of his mouth so noone would hear what he said "You go down the hall to the right and then turn left. There are five rooms and the room after that, is where he is but remember this is top secret-" something socked him on the side of his head "We already know that, baka" growled the angry Haruno who was now going down the hall following his directions, she was soon followed by Temari, then Ino. He grinned at his work but soon it turned into one of panic, he had to get out of there fast before they found out..._

_End Flashback_

He was now far from where they were and well on his way to History with Kakashi, but he couldn't help but wonder whatever happend to Hinata. He frowned _'I hope she's not upset with me' _he walked down the hall and noticed a familiar figure at the lockers _'Hinata!'_ he smiled but who was that guy next to her, wait a minute bowl haircut, thick eyebrows. His smile seemed to get bigger _'Lee!'_ how could he not remember president of the youth club, let alone his loud voice. He chuckled hearing Lee talk to her about his favorite kinds of curry, suddenly he heard a roar from the other side of the school. He shuddered but then sighed in relief, he was far away from where they were there's no way they could-. "NARUTO!!!" he felt like pissing his pants right about now but held himself together and hesitantly he looked over his shoulder.

There she was and man did she looked pissed, to someone who didn't know Sakura she just looked upset but to Naruto she looked like the devil herself. "Naruto, that was the boy's bathroom!" he grinned sheepishly "I-it was?" he said nervously chuckling, he heard the cracking of knuckles making him shudder. He had to get out of there now or else he'd be reduced into a bloody pulp, he had to think of something.

He gulped this one was riskier than the last one, he gulped _'It's worth a shot... Here goes nothing' _he stared at the girl his eyes completely unreadable, this caused the beast to stop in her tracks but she still glared at him none the less. He took a deep breath before... "Oh my god it's Sasuke!" he shouted pointing at a random direction behind her causing the pink haired devil to glance behind her, she frowned _'I don't see Sasuke'_ suddenly realizing that Naruto tricked her. A vein was seen on her large foerhead as she turned to pummel the blonde to the point you couldn't recognize him but found him to be completely out of sight. She sighed but smiled, she would get him just before lunch in the next period and with that thought in mind she headed back to class.

Naruto chuckled to himself before cursing out loud, he just remembered that he had the next period with Sakura! He could only hope she forgot by then so heading inside Kakashi's history class he looked for Hinata, looking around he found her sitting in the back of the room and she seemed to be giggling? Not knowing if she was upset with him or not he kept his distance while trying to find out what she thought was so funny, as he got closer the giggling got louder and only then did he promise hiself that he would try to get her to laugh more because his laugh was music to his ears.

What amazed him was that she hadn't noticed he had taken the seat right next to her, she was sitting in front of Gaara and it also appeared to be what she thought was so funny. Looking a little more to the side he noticed he was asleep and she was blowing on his nose making Gaara twitch his nose every time causing her to giggle even more. Suddenly the teacher walked in and instantly all the students that were around the room conversing with their friends were planted in their seats but Hinata had yet to turn around from the sleeping Gaara.

She was still blowing on his nose when the teacher called out to Gaara, which caused Gaara to bolt right up only to meet with the eyes of Hinata. He blushed causing the girl to giggle and flick him on the nose surprising him once more "Sheesh Gaara, it's like you've never seen a girl before" this made him blush more, Naruto had to hold back a chuckle Gaara never acted like this or blush. Hinata ignored the snickering of her classmates and continued to talk to the redhead, blushing a little she whispered "You're really cute when you sleep Gaara-kun..."

Gaara resembled a tomato now but he pouted as soon as she finished her sentence "You remind me of a raccoon" she giggled at his reaction which was a mix between a scowl and a pout "You're only proving my point by doing that" he sighed before turning to the rest of the class who were laughing out loud by now and with a glare and a simple 'shut up' the whole room had gone silent. Then class started like nothing had happend, the only things that occured were the few times when Gaara was caught staring at Hinata along with Naruto but Hinata had yet to notice he was there.

Soon class ended much to Hinata's happiness because as soon as she had exited the room she had kissed the closest guy on the cheek, who happend to be Naruto causing said blonde to blush and a slight nosebleed to occur. Gaara who was slightly jealous looked away with a small pout but Hinata had seen and decided to confront him about it so walking to his side she asked "Are you jealous?" Gaara looked away a sad attempt to hide the growing blush on his cheeks "No, why should I be?" she arched her brow at this, she was so sure she had seen him blush but just to make sure...

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions, I'll just have to give the kiss I was planning to give you to Lee instead then" Gaara stopped at this his nonexistent eyebrow twitching every now and then, quickly he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him "No way are you doing that" she blushed nothing got past her and she really didn't mind kissing Gaara, leaning forward Gaara blushed at how close they were but seeing his discomfort she quickly gave him a peck on the side of his mouth since she couldn't reach his cheek.

Naruto crossed his arms a frown on his face as he witnessed this, leaving Gaara in his own little daze she ran to his side still giggling but then she frowned "Why'd you ditch me after first period?" she asked her bangs covering her eyes, he sighed he knew she was upset "I didn't ditch you, you ditched me" she looked troubled "I only ditched you because you were glomped by those girls and you ignored me" he chuckled "More like attacked, they're just fangirls" she gasped "Just fangirls?" he shook his head seeing where she was going with all this "They're not mine, they're my friend's. They're such a pain!" she blushed she should've observed the situation better, suddenly she shot her head up and quickly turned around.

Naruto and her were already at the end of the hall, while Gaara was at the other side a dazed look on his face while he got shoved by passing students she sighed "Gaara we're gonna be late, if you don't snap out of it!" she yelled across to him, his eyes snapped open at the realization before running to catch up with them. Hinata smiled they all had alot of periods together now after Gaara's schedule change and right now they were all headed to the Gym but she couldn't help but notice Naruto, he was acting really wierd he was all fidgety and scared she wondered why.

She thought about it making her zone out for a bit but it was enough for her to bump into someone making her fall to the ground, luckily for her that Naruto and Gaara were there to catch her this time but she mentally cursed herself for colliding with yet another person not to mention on the same day. She stood back up with the help of her friends and faced the person she bumped into, she was met with...

**

* * *

****Oh my god I updated! I'm starting camp now so I might not be able to update often, so please don't be mad or anything if I don't. I think this is a cliff hanger I'm not really sure but that's what I was going for, so I hope it is. Also thanks for the reviews you guys are so nice with your comments and I have no flames yet...Yet. So my way of saying thanks is another long chapter but I'm not sure if you guys consider this long or not, at least I tried. Love you guys and I hope your summer is turning out well and have a great Happy 4th of July, try not to blow yourselves up cause that would make me really sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

So here she was facing the guy she bumped into, his back turned to her she reached out her hand to tap him on the shoulder but before she could he turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Sakura no matter how many times you ask me, I will not go out with you!" shouted the glaring Uchiha. Hinata pulled her wrist back and glared right back "Who the hell do you think you are, can't a girl say sorry without being-"

"Hey, you're not Sakura" he let out a relieved sigh "Watch where you're going then" Hinata looked at him as he turned his back to her, on his way to his next class, _'How could he be so mean?!'_

"W-well watch where you're... Standing! You stupid, chicken butt head!" she screamed catching his attention and also suceeding in making both Naruto and Gaara sweatdrop. "What did you say?" growled Sasuke as he turned to meet her face to face.

She smirked "Chicken" he got closer "Butt"

"Don't say it" she smiled "Head". Sasuke stared at her with a blank look before he smirked "You're just trying to get my attention so you could ask me out aren't you? You're just like all the other girls here" "I am not! I hate guys like you who think they know everything, when they obviously don't!" Sasuke laughed "Sure, I believe you. How are you gonna prove it?" she sighed this time "By doing this"

Sasuke clutched his head in pain where she socked him with her fist "Itaaaiii!!" she giggled.

"Now let's try this again... My name is Hinata and I'm sorry for bumping into you. What's your name?" she asked smiling and holding out her hand to him, he heard Naruto laughing while Gaara had his jaw on the floor. Scowling he took it none the less "It's Sas-uke aaahh!" he felt something clasp itself on his leg, he sighed could it get any worse than this and then he suddenly felt his other leg being grasped. Then in unison both the blonde and pink haired girls squealed "Saaasukee-kuunnn!"

Sasuke looked from side to side there he spotted the girl from earlier _'Hinata was it?'_ he stared as her back disappeared along with Naruto and Gaara who was still freaked out about earlier around the corner but suddenly he heard her say "You're gonna be late for class Sas... Uke-kun!!" he felt his face heat up _'Uke!?' _, breaking free from their grasp he ran towards where she just went

_'How dare she call Sasuke-kun an uke! Who does she think she is anyway making him blush anyway!?' _she took a shortcut with Ino following right behind her _'I'll show her!'_.

Sasuke who just turned the corner bumped into... He blushed but didn't tear his gaze away but then he heard someone clear their throat "My face is up here you perv" still blushing he pulled himself together and looked Hinata in the eye but he couldn't help feeling the killing intent behind her.

There Gaara looked right about ready to kill as he tried freeing himself from Naruto's grip, who was just as pissed as him. "Listen Sasuke I was just joking, but I still can't believe you took it seriously!" she said laughing as if what he had just done had never happend, she didn't even slap him _'She's... Different' _he frowned

"Why'd you say-" she smirked.

"Those girls are gone aren't they?" his eyes widened before he scoffed"Yeah... Thanks I guess"

"You're welcome, hey do you have gym next?" he nodded she smiled "Then we can all go together" he heard the two other boys groan "What do you say?" chirped the Hyuuga he gave her a small smile not a smirk but a smile that only suceeded making Naruto and Gaara angrier.

So here he was walking alongside Hinata and both Gaara and Naruto, he would sometimes take quick glances of her but he would always turn away every time he was caught by either Gaara and Naruto... or were they the ones caught? Either way they would always turn away and the girl wouldn't have the slightest clue, she almost seemed to be happier than usual?

"You know when I got to this school, I didn't expect to have any friends. I never really fit in back at my old school, you never knew when someone would stab you in the back and I was so lonely... But that's in the past now cause I got my friends, I'm gonna start all over again here!" the boys smiled while Naruto and Gaara had the same thoughts _'Was she always this way?' _they shook those thoughts away, she was here wasn't she and she was happy and that was all that mattered.

Gaara and Naruto felt their sleeves being pulled "Come on you guys we'll be late if you don't hurry, I might not know what kind of teacher this Gai person is but I'm not taking any chances" they nodded following her along with Sasuke.

Hinata had seperated from the boys to find where to go and change into her gym clothes, spotting someone she asked and the girl kindly told her to go to the left. She smiled gratefully at her "Thanks, can you tell me your name?" the girl smiled back "My name's Sakura, if you need anything just ask" they said their goodbyes and she waved to the other girl as she headed towards her destination "Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" said girl waved back smiling "You're welcome, hope everything goes well!"

Sakura watched as Hinata walked into the boys locker room and snickered, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet her best friend "I don't think that was right Sakura, you should get her out before anyone sees her" Sakura looked, she was right but... She couldn't just let her have Sasuke. "No, she can deal with it herself Ino" Ino sighed and entered the girls locker room with Sakura.

Hinata entered the locker room and was surprised to see the rows and rows of lockers she could here everyone chatting away, she wondered why their voices were so deep but she shrugged it off as puberty. She walked over some aisles and being self conscious about her body picked the empty one at the very end. She took of her hoodie revealing a black loose shirt, she used both hands to lift her shirt up over her head.

But before she could even get it past her shoulders she heard a scratchy sound so putting her shirt back on and popping her head out of the collar and quickly putting her jacket on she looked around _'Who's there?' _she looked around and spotted someone disappear at the end of the lockers. Walking to where the person was earlier she found out they were still there from hearing the same sounds coming from the other end, as she got closer she could see that the sounds were from a sketch book while the person wrote things down.

She could tell they was a boy from his broad shoulders and boyish haircut but she chose to ignore that fact and curios she peered over his shoulder "What is it that you're doing?" The boy who didn't seem the least bit surprised at her sudden appearance, didn't take his eyes of his work "I'm drawing" he stated calmly. She inched closer and sat down beside him "What is it that you're drawing?" he wasn't fazed at how close they were and he even leaned closer just to show her his drawings "It's a new hobby of mine and these are the ones I've made so far" he handed her the book

She gasped in awe at the beautiful drawings and as she flipped the pages she could see how much they improved with every turn of the page. When she got to the last page he snatched it from her and almost like a reflex she pouted causing him to chuckle "I'm sorry but that page is off limits, if you'd like you could look through the other ones again?" she hmphed and crossed her arms "But I want to see that one" he sighed blushing "Will you be mad at me?" she looked at him "Why would I-" he shoved it into her face it fell on her lap and as she gazed at the picture of her barely covered chest she blushed making all the tomatoes in the world look pale. "That's me! H-how did you... W-why did you?" her left eye was twitching now.

He scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly "That is my favorite one so far, don't you think so?" she looked down her face ablush "B-but what reason did you have to do that?" He looked at her confused "You are pretty... I think that's what all the guys at school say when they like a girl?" "Really you think I'm actually pretty?... It's okay I wont get mad but you didn't have to lie about!" she giggled, he blushed lightly and was about to retaliate when she pulled him up from the ground and proceeded to push him out the locker room.

"What are you doing?" she turned him around to look at her and pointed a finger at him "The real question is why you're in the girl's locker room?..." "My name's Sai" _'The girl's locker room? I thought this was the boy's-'_ "Ack!" she shoved him out the entrance "Well it was nice meeting you Sai, my name's Hinata by the way and you need to get out of here before you get in trouble!" he sighed _'I'll just have to change in the bathroom then'_ his eyes suddenly widened when he remembered something...

Hinata let out a breath _'Man, what would happen if he was caught in the girl's locker room? It's a good thing I was here then' _she smiled at a her good deed "Hinata-chan!" she turned towards the entrance again "Sai? What the heck are you doing here!? I thought I told you to-"

He looked at her with pleading eyes, making her blush _'So kawaii!!' _

"But Hinata-chan, I forgot my book" this made her sweatdrop and her left eye twitch before she reached into the pocket of her hoodie and threw it at his face _'He's sweet but a perv... Why does it always have to be the nice ones'_ She then stomped back to where she was changing earlier leaving a confused Sai rubbing his red nose.

Hinata shut her eyes and ran a hand through her hair "Man,it's been a long day and it's only Third Period" she sat on the bench next to her backpack. Pulling off her jacket she looked around before taking off her shirt she frowned at the way her body was. She glared at her breasts "I never asked for these, they only slow me down and the only thing they're good for is attracting all kinds of wierdos and pervs" she sighed "Now I'm talking to myself, this school is really getting to me" taking off her shoes she placed her hands at the waist band of her skirt.

Wearing nothing but a black sports bra and panties to go with, she frantically dug around her backpack for her gym clothes "Oh no, at this rate I'll be late for rolecall" she heard footsteps approaching and protectively covered her chest _'It better not be Sai cause I'll do more than just hit him with a book but he's more of an artist than a perv... I guess'_ Positive it wasn't she turned her back from anyone's view "Who is it?"

"Hey Neji I thought you already changed I just saw you outside didn't I? Did you forget something?" _'I know that voice!' _She blushed "It's been awhile Kiba-kun"

Kiba blushed 'Hinata!' he pushed the possibility of her being here to the back of his head "N-neji that isn't funny, stop playing around" completely ignoring the fact she was practically naked she turned around to face him her eyes were watery "I've missed you so much" he just wanted to hug her but decided against it "Hinata what are you, this is the boys locker room" she blushed in embarassment

"I kind of figured that out now" a look of pain flashed through her eyes all of a sudden but she smiled making his blush deepen so he turned his back to her "Did you miss me Kiba-kun?" her words were hopeful.

He chuckled "Of course I did, did you-Did you miss me?"

**

* * *

****-Bangs head on wall- I hate algebra so much and summer school, I just wanted a normal summer! Sleeping and not waking up till 6pm, drawing, reading lemons, and taking naps. Is that so hard to ask for!... -sighs- Anyways I've updated FINNALY! I'm so sorry if I took long, it's just that waking up early for school again has messed up my sleeping schedule. I'm basically nocturnal now!... Enough about me, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's long just like you guys prefer right?... I hope it's long, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

She sat at the other side of the lockers while Kiba waited for her on the other side, she struggled with the oversized gym shirt over her head and next her hoodie he smiled to himself "Does it fit?" she pulled up the shorts and blushed to herself as it fell to her knees.

"Hai Kiba-kun it fits!Thank you for letting me wear you spare" she shouted as she quickly pulled the string inside the waist band succesfully tightening it, just in time to see him pop his head out from around the corner the same grin on his face she remembered from her Junior High days. She answered his grin with a smile as she finished stuffing her things in a locker.

They walked through the many lockers in silence before one of them decided to speak up

"Kiba"

"Hinata" they blurted out in unison before breaking out in fits of laughter "You first Hina" he chuckled she smiled "Well I just wanted to say I did miss you, but I really wish you didn't have to move so far away" he sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders which she shrugged off giggling leaving him a bit disappointed but still happy to see her smile.

"Well you know as much as I do that I didn't want to leave either... Not when someone close to me was left behind" he was blushing while saying this "Who do you have in mind?" he almost ran into a nearby locker when she said this.

He scratched his head nervously "W-well I've known her almost my whole entire life" she put a finger to her chin deep in thought "Is it... Anko-san?" he paled at the thought of their old, creepy, English teacher from Jr. high but Hinata just snickered and decided to tease him more, socking him playfully on the arm "I didn't know you were into older women, Kiba-kun"

He tried sputtering out a protest but he ran into someone. He was just about to fall back and just when Hinata thought that her luck was finnaly turning up he grabbed the sleeve of her hoodie bringing her down with him _'Not again!'_. Just when he was about to tell off the person who bumped into him he stopped when he recognized them.

"Kiba do you mind explaining to me why a_ girl_ is in the _boy's_ locker room?" a boy asked Kiba sternly and from what Hinata could see, he was pretty tall and wore sunglasses that made him look somewhat mysterious. "Of course there's a very good reason that she's in here, it's because she-" Kiba laughed nervously but Shino was already gone.

"I'm sorry for Kiba's idiocy miss-" he paused asking her name as he held out his hand to her which she took gratefully.

"It's Hinata" he smiled or was it a smirk?

He pulled her up to her feet and kissed the back of her hand causing her to blush and Kiba's jaw to drop"May I ask what you're doing here Hinata-chan?" she smiled and took back her hand "I... was mislead, I'm new here actually" he crossed his arms "My name is Shino"

"Nice to meet you Shino-kun, how do you know Kiba-kun though?"

"We're roomates" they both sighed causing her to giggle.

Remembering their conversation earlier she turned to Kiba "I was joking Kiba-kun, now tell me who your special person is?" he almost gagged at her remembering. He looked towards Shino who had an eyebrow arched in curiosity

"Yes Kiba tell us who this special person of your's is?" Kiba sent him a glare "U-uhh maybe some other time Hina?" she nodded and headed towards the gym the two boys following close behind.

Hinata almost wanted to crawl back into the boy's locker room rather than being there in the gym, she buried herself deeper inside her hoodie instead but didn't dare say anything as she passed the pink haired girl she had considered a friend.

Sakura snickered along with a few other girls from her group as they watched her pass by _'That should've shown her where her place is' _

Hinata stuffed her hands in her hoodie and headed towards the gym teacher and from what Kiba and Shino had told her before they left was, that the coach would be the one in the green. She instantly spotted him and when he turned around she could only think of one word to describe him "L-lee?" the man who looked like a spitting image of Lee but older only chuckled and merrily smacked her on the back leaving her gagging on the floor gasping for air but that didn't stop him from crouching down beside her.

His cursed chuckle rung in her ears "So you've met my favorite student Lee, my star pupil! So energetic and full of youth he is!" she cringed at the sheer volume of his voice.

She felt a tugging on her hood and just let herself get dragged away from the Green Beast, then when she couldn't see him anymore she turned to her savior

"Shika-kun, thank you so much for saving me!!" she tackled him to the floor hugging the life out of him and rubbing her cheek against his "Hinata-chan your wecome and all but can... I can't breathe!" she immediately let go at this and Shikamaru used her arms as support as he took deep breaths Hinata patting his back every now and then.

"Sorry Shikamaru, are you okay?" she asked worried after feeling him shiver earlier he looked up to her with a tired smile "I'm fine, don't worry about me" he lied as he looked over to the side of the gym where a group of people were standing to the side and it instantly sent another chill to run down his back as they looked at him.

_'He's dog meat as soon as I get my hands on him' _

_'I will make sure maggots eat you alive'_

_'Shikamaru's dead dattebayo!'_

_'Hn, the Nara will regret ever laying a hand on her' _

_'He doesn't have the balls to be with Hinata-chan'_

_'You're next on my list to kill after my brother Nara'_

All the boys almost had the same line of thought as they glared at the stunned 'Pineapple boy' who had no idea why they were glaring daggers at him in the first place but looking at the girl beside him who was currently flinching at Gai's booming voice from across the gym.

Everything instantly clicked in his head _'So they all like Hinata... Though she is rather cute'_ he shook his head from his musings and looked toward the boys again before getting up Hinata doing the same.

As they made their way to them Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder what was so interesting about Hinata to make boys like her so much, he smiled tiredly as he thought of something _'Maybe I could mess with the guys a bit?'_

* * *

_Shikamaru smirked as Kiba cried while Shino patted him on the back for comfort even though he was getting watery eyed also at the loss of his Hinata, Sasuke had gone to the bathroom to sulk and Sai was drawing pictures of Shikamaru that would make any grown man pee his pants, the pen even had so much pressure on it that he could make out several holes on the notepad. _

_Naruto and Gaara were nowhere to be seen... Until he found them both in different parts of the gym, both in fetal positions, and both in dark corners rocking back and forth. _

_He chuckled at the sight 'This was too good to be true'_

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and took his hands from his sides and placed them behind his head,_'That happening isn't likely and not to mention... Troublesome'_ he looked at Hinata then back at the guys, who were _still_ glaring at him.

_'Sheesh I wish they'd stop, I don't even like her' _when they got there Shikamaru suddenly felt someone's arm around his neck in a loose chokehold, the arm belonging to Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto gave Hinata a grin as did the other boys, he then turned and walked off with Shikamaru "Listen Shikamaru you better-"

"I don't like her" he stated simply while Naruto looked dumbstruck before chuckling "That's good then!" the boys also heard this and were relieved. They then realized this and started glaring at eachother but that was interrupted by the booming voice of none other than coach Gai.

"My youthful students it is time for today's activity but since we have a new student!" he suddenly appeared behind Hinata and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her to the front of the gym "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and I want you all to treat her with respect as you would anyone else!!" she sweatdropped but waved to the other students who were staring making her self concious... more than she already was.

Hinata started to get nervous when she saw her friends give her a sympathetic look and she almost shrieked when she was twirled around and her eyes met the same bushy eyebrows she feared.

"Hinata-chan since you're new here I want you to pick what youthful activity we get to do today!" she shuddered when he arched one of his brows at how silent she was "Well what'll it be Hinata?" she tilted her head in thought _'What to pick... Yes, that's it!' _

"Dodgeball" Gai grinned at this and slapped her on the back making her wince "Then it's decided but who wants to be a captain along with Hinata?" he looked at Lee almost expecting him to raise his hand but by the time Lee realized this someone already raised their hand

"I'll be a captain" Hinata turned to see her opponent but regretted ever doing so _'I hope he's over what happend yesterday'_

Hinata looked at the grinning Neji in front of her but pushing her uneasiness to the back of her head and gave him a confident smirk. He was stunned at first before sticking his tounge out at her, making some people around them gasp at how he was so open to such a 'loser' let alone some new kid but the two cousins didn't care.

Hinata only repeated the gesture angering him _'That little... Can't she be more creative instead of mirroring me!?' _

Hinata chuckled she knew how much he hated it when she copied him. Suddenly someone cleared their throat causing both cousins to turn on them.

"What?!" they shouted Gai sweatdropped and pointed at the other students who were still gaping at their childish act

Hinata blushed "Oops, sorry I kinda forgot... Hmm, well I can't choose so you can pick first Neji" she gave him a smile as he sighed_'She never calls me nii-san in public'_ he pointed at Naruto who groaned at not being put into Hinata's team, then Hinata had picked Gaara who was more than happy, Sasuke was the next one into Neji's team, Hinata picking Kiba soon afterwards, then Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino being last...

Hinata looked at the girls, Sakura was one of them and she just couldn't bring herself to pick her or any of her other friends. She regretted not picking Tenten but how was she supposed to know they had gym at the same time so now she was on Neji's team but then something or someone caught her eye, a blonde girl was smiling at her but wasn't she one of pinky's friends? The blonde girl only waved at her almost as if she wanted to be on her team?

_'Well she seems nice enough... I guess I could then' _

* * *

"So are you all done picking?" Gai held out two balls to each of the captains both nodding

Teams

-Hinata

Gaara

Kiba

Shikamaru

Shino

Ino

-Neji

Naruto

Sasuke

Sai

Lee

Tenten

Sakura

Hinata frowned she was short one person on her team because some girl had complained about a 'sprained' ankle, she had scoffed at that and her friends had even volunteered to take her to the nurse which Gai agreed to. No matter, she knew they could get through this even if they were short one person... She was so not gonna lose to Neji, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of winning!

As soon as Gai had blown the whistle Hinata had tossed the other ball to Kiba, "Cover me!" she hurled one at Sai who was just standing there but he then shrugged and sat against the wall of the gym and started drawing.

Kiba pegged Naruto before he got pulverized by Sakura, Hinata was struggling to keep in the game cause it seemed that both Neji and Sakura were aiming for her.

Neji had a reason but what was wrong with pinky?

She smiled as she watched both Shikamaru and Gaara dodging the balls it almost looked like they were dancing, her giggling was put to a stop when Gaara yelled at her.

"Hinata ball coming your way!" she turned and he was right the ball was indeed headed straight for her face and a smirking Sakura was obviously the one who threw it, she frowned _'No way the captain's gonna let her team down' _so quickly she caught it with one hand and threw it towards the nearest person which happend to be... Sakura.

Hinata gasped as it bounced of the girl's forehead leaving a red mark causing all the other students to laugh, Sakura had soon afterwards ran into the bathroom to apply some make up on the visible mark but Hinata wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She had been watching the ball that had bounced of her forehead hitting Tenten on the leg.

Tenten being the good sport she was had given her a thumbs up before leaving to lean against the wall to watch the rest of the game but her chocolate colored eyes would always linger on Neji longest.

Hinata scowled Sasuke hadn't moved at all! What was he waiting for? Sasuke had been in the back the whole entire time so grabbing a nearby ball she chucked it at him but he just dodged it as he sidestepped to his right... Or so he thought.

Gaara smirked as the ball he threw collided with the one Hinata had just thrown, making it change it's course and hitting the Uchiha dead on but his smirk disappeared when he failed to see the ball that managed to peg him on the back

"Gaara! Are you okay, that looked like it hurt?" she asked after she finished wacking 'Mini Gai' he smiled at her "I'm fine but you better win" he then reluctantly headed to the sidelines with Naruto and the others, blushing a bit at the fact she cared.

Hinata sighed and looked around the room, Sakura and Ino were all over Sasuke who looked pissed, Gaara was leaning against the wall watching her along with Shino, Kiba, and Naruto... Well only Gaara and Shino were since both Kiba and Naruto were bickering over something. Lee was with Gai, crying and hugging?

Shikamaru was somewhere on the benches sleeping and Sai was drawing and glancing at her from time to time...She didn't even want to know what he was drawing now, she had to concentrate on the game!

She turned to the other team and was surprised to see only Neji, she gasped when he stuck his toungue out at her and did the same... And then came raspberries and then the faces until they heard a loud cough coming from Tenten, Hinata smiled apologetically at her before throwing the ball with so much force at Neji who had no choice but to dodge instead of catching it and it went on like this for a few minutes... Or more

_'Wow look at them go'_ thought Gai

_'When will they tire out already?'_ Everybody watched as both Hinata and Neji panted their breathing the only thing that could be heard, this moment would finnaly determine who the winner was and they only had one ball each. Hinata smirked _'This game is as good as mi-' _

The sound of the bell ringing echoed in her ears, she couldn't believe it...

_'I-I was so close!' _she felt something hit her leg and she looked up to see a smiling Neji causing her to abandon her sulking "That doesn't count cheater, the period's over!" he only shrugged "The period is over but the game wasn't, though now it is. I won, so better luck next time" she couldn't contain her anger any longer and smiled, much to the relief of all the boys and Tenten.

"Head for the showers!" Gai shouted as the they all went their seperate ways Hinata passed Neji with a triumphant smirk, so Neji quickened his pace so he was ahead of her but it turned out this was what she wanted "Race you to the showers!" Naruto and the others only stared in awe as the two cousins left shoulder against shoulder leaving a cloud of smoke as they ran across the gym towards the boy's locker room.

"Wait a minute why is she-"

"Why is she headed for the boy's locker room?"

"I was going to say that Sasuke-teme!" screamed the blonde "Whatever" was all he got from the Uchiha. "She just needs her stuff in her gym locker" said the Bugboy

"Then why is she going into the _boy's_ locker room?" asked Gaara "Well duh! Her locker IS in the boy's locker room" Kiba stated all knowingly

All the boys looked at him and Shino like they were crazy "What?!" but Shino and Kiba were already inside getting ready for the showers

Shikamaru was the first one to snap out of it as he went in also, soon followed by the others but they weren't prepared to see a beat up Neji face down on the floor clothed in nothing but a towel around his waist. Naruto held back a chuckle and crouched down to his level "What the hell happened to y-Aah!" Neji roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I don't want to hear anything from you Uzumaki" he growled

He gulped before asking "What happend to you?" Neji sighed and tightened the towel around his waist his other hand nursing his swollen red cheek as he got up from the floor "She slapped you?" asked the ever so curious Gaara, Neji glared at him before nodding causing a fit of laughter to erupt from the usually stoic Sasuke

"Let me guess, you took a peek at her?" he asked as he and the others glared at him almost as if daring him to say 'yes'

Neji blushed "No, I would never commit such an incest act!... I just accidently walked in on her while she was changing" he muttered the last part but it was still audible

There was complete silence until the silent Uchiha burst out laughing again and just when Neji was gonna beat his face in, they heard giggling and a 'Stop it Shino' and a 'Kiba quit it, that hurts'

Sasuke's fits of laughter turned into growls as he ran towards the sounds the others not far behind...

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the discomfort your fingers must be feeling right now from scrolling down the page so much, but I promise the next chapter will be shorter... Well shorter than this one, at least. Also I am well aware that Hinata's classes are pretty long but that wont last long, just until her first day of taking classes is over. I just wanted to fill you guys in on what her classes are like first, so just letting you guys know if you were wondering. Thank you for your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Sasuke ran ahead of all the other guys, he could hear Naruto yelling at him for cheating and that it wasn't fair that he got a headstart causing him to smirk but that didn't last long when he felt an arm at his shoulder. It pulled him back roughly making him stumble but instantly regained his footing, only to be pulled back again this time making him fall on his rear. He glared at Neji and Gaara mostly at Neji who was currently ahead of the redhead, he grunted as he tried to get up but he didn't make it far before someone shoved him face first into the ground using his head as leverage.

"Cheaters never win teme!"

He stared at the blonde as he disappeared around the corner _'When I catch up, I'll ki-'_

"What the hell Sai!?"

The boy only smiled at him after deliberately walking over him "Sorry Sasuke, I didn't see you there"

Sasuke sneered _'Who else is left?' _

"Sasuke? Shouldn't you be ahead of them?" asked the walking pine-apple

"Shut up" growled the fallen Uchiha, Shikamaru only shrugged walking around him and like the others went around the corner

He groaned as he heard approaching footsteps _'Maybe if I play dead, they won't notice?'_

"Sorry Sasuke-kun!" Lee jumped over the beat up pile recently deemed 'Sasuke' who only sighed relieved he didn't have to endure anymore pain

---

Kiba chuckled as the petite girl tried wiggling away from his embrace, he proceeded rubbing his knuckles against her head getting curses and insults from her.

"Kiba,hold her still for me" Shino inched closer to the little Hyuuga

Kiba scowled at the other boy but he did as told "A simple _please_ would be nice" Shino ignored him and proceeded to...

"W-what are you doing Shino-kun?... N-no not there!" she struggled even more under Kiba's grip who only chuckled "Hurry up Shino,geez!"

She gasped as his fingers...

"Hinata-sama! Are you alright?"

"Hinata-chan, where's Kiba and Shino I'll ki-"

Both Gaara and Neji grew silent at the sight before them "H-hinata?"

Hinata was oblivious to them cause she was too busy laughing as Shino poked her at the sides of her stomach

"Shino! S-stop it tickles!...M-my stomach h-hurts" she said in between her fits of laughter, she tried backing up into Kiba who only blushed as he took in the scent of her hair. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that they were both falling to the ground, he snapped out of it when he felt the immense pain coming from his back and some weight against his chest but it felt warm and comfortable? Not wanting to part with whatever it was he held it closer to him, his hands were placed somewhere nice and so soft he couldn't help but squeeze them causing whatever was on his chest to squeak?

"K-kiba-kun! Y-you're hands..." Now it was stuttering?... Wait he knew that voice!

His eyes snapped open only to see lavender eyes staring right back at him making him speechless

Hinata blushing could feel the dark aura behind them and worried for Kiba blew at his nose succesfully getting his attention away from her eyes but onto the beauty lying on top of him... Wait what?! He looked at her again and then to where his hands were, immediately a blush spread across his face as he sputtered apologies. He quickly took his hands from her rump and averted his gaze to one of the lockers to his right, he flinched when he felt her hands on his chest as she got off of him. He got up as well but kept his head down scared to look at her, you could only imagine how shocked he was when she said.

"Kiba-hentai?" he looked up at her, his eyes showing how hurt he was at her new pet name for him

She sighed pinching his cheek "I was just kidding now get out of here so I can pack up, cause I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" she groaned causing all four boys to sweatdrop

Kiba smiled sheepishly before Shino grabbed ahold of his ear and giving one last poke to Hinata they went towards the cafeteria.

"That means you two as well" she said without looking behind her but she smiled when she heard them scurry away

She swung her pack over her shoulder and exited the boy's locker room without anyone seeing

_'I'm just gonna change in the bathroom from now on' _she thought and with that she headed towards the cafeteria.

---

**Hinata's Pov**

I grabbed a tray and decided to grab anything that caught my eye _'Let's see... Ooh,look ramen! Should I get the chicken or beef?' _looking back and forth from each not knowing what to choose, but I decided on both... What, I'm a growing girl aren't I and didn't I say I was hungry?

Grabbing a water bottle I went to look for a spot to eat.

I looked around for any tables that were open, saw one table with all the guys except Neji and Lee, one with the girls back from the gym, lastly I spotted a table with Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Tenten spotted me but quickly looked the other way but why did she look uneasy?... Oh, probably cause I was glaring at her! I guess I never got over what she did this morning but I'll get her back for that, so looking back at my options the guys or the girls?

Well the boys are acting wierd around me and I think Sakura doesn't like me very much but at least Ino's in their group... I looked to the boy's table seeing they were glaring at eachother for some unknown reason and so I just decided to sit with the girls today. Ino waved to me as she saw me walking towards them I only smiled back when I got there she offered the seat to her right for me which was between her and Sakura, I was a bit hesitant to sit down with the glare Sakura gave me but seeing as how Ino was being so nice to me I sat down anyway. I guess it's my fault I didn't see Sakura's drink coming at me or Ino shouting at me to watch out... I blame the ramen, for looking so good

**Normal Pov**

Hinata sighed as she got out of the bathroom her hoodie suddenly a different color of blue, she walked outside to get some fresh air climbing on top of her favorite tree which happend to be the tallest one. Laying her head against the trunk of the sakura tree and letting out a yawn she was about to fall asleep when.

"Hey Hinata-chan you okay?"

She opened one of her eyes before she shut it again, not even giving a second glance to the one in front of her "I'm fine just needed some fresh air, that place was just too crowded"

"What are you doing here though,are you here to laugh at me too?" she heard some shuffling and opened both her eyes causing Naruto to look at her worriedly seeing the blank empty look in her eyes

"No, we saw what happend and went to look for you"

"What do you mean by 'we' exactly?" she said looking at him

"In 'we' I mean the guys, Ino, Tenten, and me"

She smiled before hopping off the tree and walking towards the building, Naruto ran up to her "So you okay now?" he asked

Looking ahead of her she answered a bit irritated "I'm fine quit pestering me already!" Naruto winced when she shouted seeing this her look softened "I'm sorry it's just..."

"Just what?"he asked puzzled

"It's nothing come on let's go before class starts, I can't wait for this day to be over" she muttered the last part

"You know you shouldn't have left such good ramen there to waste" she punched him playfully but hard on the arm "Shut up I'm already hungry enough but I could beat you in a ramen eating contest anyday"

"We'll see about that, why do you have to be so damn competitive anyway?" when he didn't get an answer he looked at her to find out she was gone "Race you to class!" he sighed before running to catch up with her.

Gaara looked at her from across the table her head in her arms sleeping, he sighed as wind from the open window caused her to stir. Reaching over he used one of his hands to move a strand of her hair from her eyes.

"Don't touch her" growled the one sitting next to him

"What happens if I do Uchiha?" he smirked as he played with her hair

"Stop or I'll-"

Gaara hissed in pain as he took back his hand before the wooden spoon could have another chance to hit him again, Sasuke chuckled only to be hit on the head with it also

"Both of you shut up or I'll give you both detention" shouted their big chested teacher, who was also principal

"Hai" they both answered

"Good" Tsunade looked at the sleeping Hyuuga before bringing out her wooden spoon of death out into the open again, both boy's winced at what was coming next. Noone should ever fall asleep in Tsunade's class or else they would face the wrath of her wooden spoon. Surprisingly Hinata caught it before it did any damage to her head causing both boy's to gawk at her, she looked at the teacher before smiling sheepishly "I wasn't sleeping just thinking, sorry Tsunade-sensei" Tsunade looked at her suspiciously before going to the front of the class and listing the ingredients and instructions for tomorrow's creation.

Gaara only blushed to himself forcing himself not to look at Hinata _'She was awake?... Does that mean she knew-'_

"Gaara-kun?" hesitantly he looked at her but was surprised to see a blush on her face similar to his "What is it Hinata-chan?"

She scratched her still pink cheek looking anywhere but him "Just wanted to say thanks for earlier my hair was kinda bothering me so umm thanks" he just looked at her _'So she did know'_

"You're welcome" he said giving her a small smile

_'His hands felt nice though'_ she blushed _'so soft'_ but she couldn't bring herself to say it

"Uhh Thanks your hair is soft too" Gaara couldn't believe what she said but he couldn't help the damn blush that resurfaced back onto his face

"Crap I said that out loud!?" she smacked herself on the head

"Do you have something to share with us Hinata?"

She looked at the teacher "Sorry-"

As soon as the bell rang she was gone

Hinata looked behind her for any trace of Gaara before making her way to her next class, she almost screamed when she felt the hand on her shoulder

"Sorry Hinata-chan I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay Gaara but what are you doing here?"

"We have all the same classes remember?" he snickered

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

She blushed "About what I said earlier Gaara-kun I ah..." she blushed when she felt a hand caressing her cheek his thumb playing with a lock of her hair "I-I meant what I said, your hair is soft and I also think you're..."

His hand dropped to his side as he looked away from her hoping she couldn't see the blush on his pale cheeks

"You think I'm what?"

He shook his head "It's nothing come one let's go before we're late to class" with that he grabbed her hand while trying to ignore the fact that her hand fit perfectly into his

She nodded while squeezing his hand bringing a smile to her face when he would do the same _'This feels nice' _

He smirked he'd just let her think that she didn't say that out loud and that he didn't hear it

---

Gaara and Naruto glared at Kiba who had Hinata sitting next him, how the hell were they supposed to know their teacher would assign them to new seats.

Hinata had no idea what to think of her teacher Jiraiya all she knew was that he was always glancing at the class before writing something on a piece of paper but she did get a bit uneasy when Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba would growl at him whenever he would look at her with that creepy look.

"Okay class keep quiet for the whole period and we won't do anything today but you guys will have to settle with watching a video tomorrow" the boys groaned and the girls blushed

_'What video?'_ she would ask one of the boys at the end of class then

---

"You guys what video does Jiraiya-sensei mean?"

Kiba blushed looking at her "Just a video on sex but it's just one of his porn vids he brings from home"

"Sex?"

Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara looked at her like she suddenly grew a second head

"You don't know what sex is?"they asked her, she only shook her head

"Hasn't Neji or your parents explained what sexual intercourse is to you?" pushing up his glasses he just had to know cause like hell was he gonna be the one to tell her

"No my mom's been dead for awhile" she paused for a moment making them a bit worried before continuing "Dad was never home and Neji said that he'd tell me but he never did"

They sweatdropped_ 'He chickened out... That idiot'_

"Neji said that boys that like me for my breasts and ass are perverts and that I should stay away from them but that's all he said" she said twiddling her thumbs which the boys were thankful for so she couldn't see their blushes.

"If it's hard to explain will you at least show me what it means?" she asked smiling at them not noticing how their faces went pale

"I-I gotta go, see you in class Hina!"

"Where did Kiba-kun go?" she asked a bit hurt that he left so suddenly

"He probably went to the bathroom Hinata-chan" answered the still blushing redhead

"Most likely somwhere to jack off" muttered Naruto before he was smacked on the head by Shino

"Jack off?" What the hell were they talking about and how come they won't tell her!?

She sighed "If you guys won't tell me what the hell whatever it is you're talking about I'm just going to class!" she shouted walking to her next class which was art

Gaara ran up to her left as well as Naruto and Shino who were on her right

"Sorry Hinata-chan it's just kinda complicated and it's better if one of the girl's tell you" Naruto suggested hoping she wasn't upset with them

"Why, you guys know so why won't you tell me?" she asked confused

"It's better if you just watch the video tomorrow"

"Shino's right and if you have any questions afterwards we promise you we'll answer them"

"Thank you Gaara-kun, I really appreciate it but what about Kiba-kun?" she asked

"He's a bit busy right now but you could ask him later" Shino shrugged

"Okay, thanks you guys! Maybe we could even do this sex thing together sometime" she smiled at them walking to class with her head held high

They quickly looked away covering their bloody noses and clearing their minds of any dirty thoughts while trying to calm themselves, they didn't want to have the same fate as Kiba and be rushing to the bathroom... That weakling

Thanks to some kleenex they were able to make it to art without any problems but that didn't stop them from glaring at Sasuke and Sai, mostly Sai who was constantly making her blush with his little drawings but they didn't have to worry about Sasuke since he was currentlly forced into modeling for a painting they're creepy teacher Orochimaru was doing.

"He's almost as creepy as Anko-san" Hinata muttered causing Sai to look at her wierd

She didn't make a sound when a hand grabbed her chin forcing her to look at a pair of eyes behind glasses

"Well well well if it isn't little Hina, how are you liking your new school so far?"

The boys looked at Kabuto confused while only Kiba sneered at the teacher's assistant

"Why Kabuto I forgot you were even here but yeah I'm loving this school so far" she gave him a smile before looking around the class "If you're here does that mean the rest of the gang are here too?"

"Nope but at least we know where you're hiding now" he whispered

"Go ahead, and tell them cause I don't plan on running away this time" she said in a sickly sweet voice

"It's nice to see you again Hina" his hand trailed down from her chin to her neck

"Can't say the same for you though Kabuto sorry" she could feel his fingers tighten around her neck but did nothing about it, only making the boys worried and Kiba angrier

"That's enough Kabuto leave the girl alone"

Reluctantly he let his grip loosen "Sorry Orochimaru-sama"

Rubbing the pain away Hinata got out of her seat and headed towards the door before Kiba grabbed her hand walking out of the room with her not caring if he got in trouble or not.

So here they were in Algebra sitting in the back of the class, she had refused to talk to anyone except Kiba when they asked her about what had happend.

She leaned into Kiba as she sat on his lap his arms protectively around her since Kiba had insisted on doing this like the old times.

"Kiba what am I going to do?" she asked desperate for an answer

He just ignored it and held her to him "Remember when we would always do this when we were little?"

She sighed "Yeah then we stopped sometime around elementary school"

Kiba smiled at least it got her to think about something else "Then when you got into your first fight in middle school you just suddenly asked if we could do this again"

"Everytime before a fight I would come to you like a lost puppy and I've never lost a fight... That was until you left though" she started wriggling out of his arms and onto her seat

"I've gotten used to the fact that I didn't need anyone to help me with my problems anymore since then" she slouched in her chair

"Hina I didn't know... I'm sorry" Kiba looked shocked at this little bit of information

"I'm just glad you were here when I needed you but understand that I'm not the same Hina from middle school" she said beaming at him unlike earlier

Turning to Gaara who was sitting next to her with a worried look on his face she quickly flicked him on the nose

"Ow! What the heck Hinata-chan?"

"What are you blaming me for, you should be thanking me! You looked all wierd and creepy with the look you were giving me and all"

"I-I was worried!" he screamed blushing

"Yeah right, you looked like you were gonna eat her face off or something"

"What the hell are you talking about Kiba?" both Hinata and Gaara were looking at him their eyebrows raised... Well Hinata's eyebrows but Gaara could still dream right?

"He looked kind of like a zombie to me" he muttered

"Whatever just lay off the kibble from now on Inuzuka"

"Shut up Gaara!"yelled the pissed Kiba

---

**Hinata's Pov**

You might be wondering where the teacher is when all of this happend?

Well Kurenai came over and asked Asuma to help her with the printer and by the way he was so willing to help her I guess the printer breaks alot around here.

At least that's what Kiba and Gaara told me...

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner I had to register for school and buy some school supplies before September comes.Also I already have the next chapter written up but I'm not posting it yet cause I'm evil!Anyways,what was it that people would say in their stories again?... Oh yeah, R&R right? Well whatever it was I just want your opinions on the chapter, to me they're like cookies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai had met up after class to find out what was the deal with Hinata so they followed her outside to where the Sakura trees were.

"Hinata-chan are you okay? I know you didn't want to talk about it but we just wanted to know so we could help you" offered the blonde

"Well sorry guys but I don't want you guys to get involved" she said with a sigh

"Fine then at least tell us what's going on" seriously he just got here and all this was happening _'How troublesome'_

"It's complicated"

"So what were complicated guys" Sasuke was curious and a bit concerned... A bit

"No, I don't wanna lose the only friends I have"

"Hina you should just tell them"

"But Kiba!" she looked at him but he only avoided her eyes

"Fine..." she huffed

They looked at her expectantly as they sat them selves down while she just carelessly plopped herself onto the ground. She sighed and looked ahead only to meet aquamarine eyes that bore into hers making her blush, Gaara only watched as she avoided his eyes and just settled with looking at the kanji on his forehead.

_'Where to start?'_

"Umm, have you guys heard about the discount on ramen on Tuesdays?" she asked hoping they would forget about her.

"Yeah! Aren't you excited Hinata-chan? I'm gonna get all kinds of ramen like chicken, barbeque, shrimp, beef-Oow!!" Naruto grabbed his head in pain while Sasuke just smirked.

"Hinata!" Kiba eyed her

"Dammit, so close" she cursed

_'I wish _they_ were here'_ she sulked knowing the odds of them being here was a million to...

"Cmon' Hinata-chan you can trust us" assured the red head she gave him her best smile but only managed to form a straight line, she blushed and found the ground really interesting.

"Hey Nata!" she heard someone whisper a name she hasn't heard in a long time _'That almost sounded like-'_

She looked beind her but only sighed when she saw noone _'You're going crazy Hinata, there's no way _they_ could be here'_

She looked at the boys and thought it over _'They're my friends they should know and it's not that big of a deal'_ she sighed one last time and decided to make this nice and short. Naruto noticing Hinata was _finnaly _gonna say something nudged Shikamaru effectively waking him up "What the hell" Naruto held his index finger to his lips shushing him "Hinata is gonna tell us-" he then recieved a blow on the head this time from Sai who only gave Hinata a comforting smile "Well Hinata-chan?" she gave him a weary smile of her own before sighing for what seemed like the ump-teenth time today.

_'Remember nice and short'_

She took a deep breath "My umm acquaintances at my old school are... Kinda like a family to me but that was before father took me in to live with him, Neji, and Hanabi since they found out mother wasn't around anymore" Hinata gave a light chuckle "I used to live in a small apartment with them, it was cramped but you get used to it" she unkwowingly smiled.

"We would lounge around on weekends but going to school in the mornings was just chaos having five guys and one bathroom!" giggling "If my father or Neji knew I was living with five guys for the past two years they'd go crazy being so protective"

The boys looked at her worried and a bit jealous of this so called 'family' of hers, before they told her to continue.

"Getting to the point, I love them like brothers but they weren't exactly the nicest crowd, they fought with alot of other people and most of the time I did too" she said her eyes glazed over remembering her many fights.

"When Kiba-kun first came over they were nowhere to be found and the whole place would be spotless but they would always pick on him when he least expected it, at first Kiba-kun thought there were ghosts so he was very cautious but I would visit him too... Even then they still told me to bring pepper spray with me" she laughed the wind carrying her laugh to a pair of ears.

Five mysterious figures stood together, one of them sighed hearing her laugh "Same old Nata"

"You know you wouldn't have Hina-hime any other way" this came from another one

"I guess that's why we miss her so much" the biggest and tallest one said

"Shut up all of you, we can't attract any attention to us"

" Hey there's only four of us, where is that dolt?"

---

Two cerulean eyes observed the group from in the tree Hinata was leaning against as they listened to her explanation. The stranger used one of their hands to move the offending blonde lock of hairaway from his face to get a better view. He had thought this over many times already...

Okay he didn't but it was really simple _'Ditch the others and get Nata'_ see simple! He smiled to himself at the thought of all of them being a family again. He could see it now! Getting so excited he lost his footing but realizing it just in time he turned his body preventing himself from hitting head first into the ground but he still managed to land on his butt... What he landed on though was a bit unexpected, he scurried of behind Hinata hiding from the impressive glare that Sasuke had unleashed.

"We had to clean the whole kitchen up afterwa-" Hinata could feel something pressed on her back and stopped in the middle of her sentence, the glazed look in her eyes disappearing when she stopped recalling her memories. She didn't expect to be pushed into the ground being smothered in a hug by the figure who had long blonde hair "Hey Nata it's been awhile the guys and me have really missed you!" Hinata gasped _'There's no way they could be here'_ but all those thoughts disappeared when she met shining cerulean orbs...

"DeiDei-kun what are you doing here?" she squealed hugging him close causing a small blush to appear on his face but he returned her embrace.

"Well I work here now" said the grinning blonde

"That's great!"

He ruffled her hair making her giggle, looking around his surroundings for the first time he noticed the confused stares they were getting but he also sensed jealousy from the red headed one. He grinned mischeviously before pulling her closer and placing his hand right on her waist this only pissed the 'red' one even more but before he could snicker he felt her stand up while grabbing his hand and pulling him up also.

Deidara was wearing a black loose shirt with fishnets as sleeves and black cargo pants, his hair was in a pony tail but he left a lock of his blonde hair to cover his left eye.

"This you guys is DeiDei and he's one of the family members I've mentioned" she explained "You guys can call him Deidara and for those of you that were wondering... Yes, he is a boy" she giggled at this but Deidara only murmured incoherent words.

"DeiDei-kun these are my friends!"

She then skipped on over to a boy with whiskers to his left "This is Naruto-kun"

Moving to the next one with a chicken butt "Sasuke-kun" he was sure he heard that name before but he wasn't sure.

Next one was creepy and wore sunglasses "Shino-kun"

The other one was staring at Hinata's bust as well as her butt while scribbling something on a notepad _'pervert'_ he instantly thought glaring at the boy he soon found out he was "Sai-kun"

The sleeping one was called "Shika-kun" he knew it wasn't the kids real name but probably

Second to last was that redheaded one that kept glaring at him, what puzzled Deidara was the light blush on the boy's cheeks as well as Hinata's when she got to him, calling him "Gaara-kun"

Last was... Wait didn't he know this kid? "You're the lost puppy that used to follow Nata back home from school, the one that believes in ghosts right?" he said pointing at Kiba causing said boy to get mad.

"I'm no puppy, the name's Kiba! Also at least I'm no cross dresser!"

"I was wearing that apron cause it was my turn to cook dinner and you just happend to be visiting that day!"

"Well it's kinda wierd to find a guy with long hair wearing an apron!"

"So what chicks dig my hair they think it's attractive but what about you wearing make up on your cheeks"

"It's a tattoo!"

"Whatever"

She listened to them bicker and sighed this was just like old times, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Naruto "Are they always like this?" she smiled "Yeah but it's much worse whe-" realizing something she tugged on Deidara's sleeve. Deidara made a face at Kiba before turning to her with a bright smile "What is it Nata?" she smiled back before asking her question "If you're here does that mean everyone else is here too?"

"Yep but I ditched them to look for you" he said blushing

Not noticing his blush she gave him a hug "I missed you guys so much and it's good to see you again"

"What you give him a hug and not us?" she giggled releasing Deidara and turning to none other than Uchiha Itachi who was dressed exactly the same as Deidara as were the rest of them "I didn't think you guys would miss me so much!" she cried smiling her eyes watering making her all the more beautiful to them.

Gaara was the first to get up and walk over to her, he place a hand on her shoulder "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" she gave him a thumbs up "Yep never been better" her voice trembling, she grabbed his hand the same sensation hitting them both making them blush, she pulled him forward so he was by her side and then just as fast as she had taken it she let go of his hand.

Once again facing Itachi she gave him a big hug "Itachi-kun it's great to see you again" he grabbed her shoulders and made so she was looking into his eyes, he quickly gave her a peck on her forehead and smirked at the light blush on her face unaware of his own face "Likewise Nata"

Itachi then shoved her before he was tackled into the ground by Sasuke

"Hello little brother"

"Bastard!"

She hit someone with a thud looking up she was met with a toothy grin "Hey there Gaki, how've you been?" she pouted and punched him lighty on the arm before hugging him "I've been fine how about you?" he chuckled using one of his hands to mess up her hair "Great but it's really not the same back at home without you"

"Aaaw thanks, Kisame-kun" she gave him a light peck on the cheek "Hey where's-"

Hinata felt all the air in her lungs leave her when she was glomped and went crashing down into the ground.

She panted trying to breath with the stranger on top of her, it took everyone all the self control they had to calm themselves as her hash breathing echoed through their ears as well as her moaning for the boy to get off... It was just too much!

"I got you Hina-hime, what'll you do now?" red eyes similar to Itachi's stared back at her with a mischevious look in them his black spikyish hair brushing against her forehead but a light blush was visible on his pale cheeks. She giggled pushing him off of her "Same old Tobi I see" laughing she picked herself up but was pulled back down so she was now sitting on Tobi's lap "I'm not letting you go cause if I do you'll leave us again!" chuckling he crushed her to his chest. Blushing she giggled "Let go Tobi!" she felt so happy with her family and what's better was her friends were her with her too.

"Baka she said let go" hissed a voice but at the same time she lunged forward only to find out Tobi was no longer holding her causing her to fall face first into the grass before anyone could even catch her.

She spit out some grass before looking up seeing an injured Tobi rubbing his head and a satisfied Sasori.

"Sasori-kun!" she moved forward and placed her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her bottom to hold her up, he kissed her chin she giggled "Geez Nata you got your hair all messed up now" he said blowing away all the grass from her hair but she huffed and folded her arms "It's nice to see you too you know!?" he chuckled "Glad to hear it"

She gaped at him before pouting "You're such a meanie" he inched a bit closer "You know I'm joking right?" she smiled "Of course I did!"

He looked at her suspiciously "Sure you did"

"I did"

"Oh I know you did"

She was now standing and glaring at him "I did too!"

Sasori frowned "I know you did and I even said it too"

"You were being sarcastic!"

"No I wasn't" he replied nonchalantly

"I know you were!"

Everyone, everyone being Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Shino and Kisame watched as three fights played in front of them. Naruto turned to Kisame "Do they always do this?" he recieved a sigh and nod.

First was Kiba vs Deidara, nothing special really just taunting and making fun.

Second was Sasuke vs Itachi, they were now biting and scratching at eachother and it wasn't long till punches were soon thrown.

Third was Hinata vs Sasori... vs Tobi, Tobi had joined in soon afterwards to help Hinata but accidently ended up punching and fighting against her instead.

Noone came out as victor in the real fights, meaning Sasuke's and Hinata's fight only counted. So they ended up carrying them back to the school building, who they had to carry was easily decided by Shikamaru... Some were luckier than others

"Dammit why do I have to carry him? I was in a fight too remember!" whined the blonde, Deidara to be more precise.

Kisame sighed shifting his weight a bit, careful not to drop either of the Uchihas that were hanging over his shoulder... Or all hell would break loose "You and Kiba were the only ones who didn't do any physical damage"

"Are you calling me a sissy!?" hissed Deidara

If Kisame could he'd smack himself on the head right now _'Great just great he's jumping into conclusions again!'_ maybe if he ignored him he'd live him alone... Happy Kisame decided to do just that.

"If you're thinking that, I'm not"

"..."

"Did you hear me un?!"

"..."

"I'm no sissy yeah!"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"...No" was the answer he got

"I hate you so much, Nata would've listen to me yeah!"

"Well Gaki aint here right now so too bad"

Panicking he looked around frantically for their little ball of sunshine and just as Kisame had said she was nowhere to be seen.

"Well then where'd she go!?"

"One of her friends is taking her to her room"

"Which one of her friends?... It better not be that dog smelling-"

"No it wasn't cause if I remembered correctly she was carried of by that redhead"

"What the f--ck are you talking about, I'm carrying Sasori right now!"

"Baka I mean the other one, I think Gaara was his name" Kisame moved away from him by a few feet

"Shit that sucks but why'd you move away from me un?"

Kisame shrugged "I just didn't want to catch any stupid..."

Deidara looked at him confused before smiling "I get what you mean, Sasori has been a bit slow lately" he said whispering

"Yeeeaaahh that's it" inching away a bit more till he felt that he was safe.

Gaara felt as if the blush on his face would never disappear as Hinata unconsciously breathed onto his neck, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to piggy back her but it was for the better so he couldn't see her face. It just distracted him so much and he couldn't afford to hit a wall with her sleeping, adjusting her a bit better he sighed they were almost there anyway but he had to admit he liked having her close to him.

Her eyes opened and she grunted feeling the pain in her gut but she found it really interesting how she was moving without doing anything, she felt her hands touching fabric and she could feel heat radiating from it so she held it close but she didn't count on someone to suddenly speak.

"Umm Hinata-chan you awake?"

"G-gaara?"

"Yeah?"

Confirming her suspicions she pushed herself off of him embaressed but ended up falling on her back _'Just my luck falling on my back again! I can't believe it hasn't opened up yet!' _she got up with Gaara's help but she winced when he touched her back _'Never mind but I gotta get out here before it gets worst' _

"Thanks but I just remembered something I had to do, sorry but thank you for taking me this far" she hurriedly ran while waving back at him

He just sighed grabbing his backpack as well as her's _'I guess I could give it to her later' _

Hinata ran all the way back to her's and Tenten's room and slammed the door behind her.

"H-hi Hina-chan how was your first day?"

Hinata turned around and gave her a smile "Don't think I forgot about this morning but I'll forgive you if you help me with something" Tenten who was white as sheet when Hinata mentioned this morning suddenly brightened at the second chance she was getting but she only thought one thing at the moment _'I've been spared!'_

"What is it you want me to do?"

Hinata proceeded to take of her hoodie and next her shirt, Tenten stood there shocked a million thoughts running through her head but as the Hyuuga reached behind her back Tenten blanched in horror.

"Don't you dare touch that bra strap!" Hinata looked at her confused before blushing.

"W-what?"

"Hinata I don't think it's gonna work, I like Neji and you know it but it shouldn't stop you from seeing other people... I heard Temari is really nice and she seems like your type so-"

"I seriously don't know what you... D-did you think that I was... Never mind I'll just ask Gaara-kun or Naruto-kun to help me then!" she shouted embaressed of being accused of such a thing.

Bending down to grab her shirt Tenten spotted a bloody gash starting from her left shoulder blade to her right hip, she ran to her friends side "What happend Hinata? Are you okay?"

Hinata hissed in pain "I'm... Just fine" Tenten glowered at her with both hands on her hips "Yeah right, don't give me that"

Hinata smiled "So are you gonna help me now?" Tenten looked at her sheepishly "Sorry about earlier and of course I'll help you"

"Thank you and Tenten and if its not too much trouble can you..." she pulled something from the pockets of her hoodie it looked like some sort of container "Can you apply this healing balm on it, I don't like having my skin marked... It makes me feel dirty" she said looking down when she said this but Tenten only walked to the bathroom bringing back a water soaked towel and cleaned her wound.

"Have you told Neji you got into another fight again?" she asked a bit sad at the fact her friend had to bring around healing balm wherever she went, Hinata looked at her pleadingly "No but please don't tell him!" Tenten swabbed the cut on her back making her flinch "Please warn me when you do that!"

"Sorry but why do you keep these things secret?" Hinata told her the same thing she told herself a hundred times in her head "I don't want to be a burden"

She sighed "It's just like you to put others before yourself... There I'm done, do you have any bandages?" the other girl nodded and reached for her bag _'Oh no I must've misplaced it!'_

She frowned "Yeah I do let me get them" crawling over to her duffel bag she grabbed her extra roll of bandages and tossed it over to Tenten but there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" she asked panicking.

"Don't worry it's probably just Kurenai-san to check on us" walking over to the door she threw the roll back "Can you put this on yourself?" nodding she quickly bandaged herself sloppily "You look like a mummy here let me fix it!" the person knocked again so sighing Tenten opened it.

"I came over to return Hinata-chan's backpack" Gaara showed her the bag.

"Tenten who is it?" a voice from inside asked that made his pale cheeks flash a light pink and a small smile to appear on his face, he ignored Tenten's pleas and looked inside "Hinata-chan I just came and-" seeing traces of blood on the bandages "H-hinata?"

"It's nothing really" grabbing her bag she quickly shut the door on him.

He slid down the side of the wall this girl it made him feel things he's never felt before and he had just met her yesterday! What saddened him was there were so many things he didn't know about her. Well he'd change that soon enough and with that in mind he headed back to his room.

**

* * *

****R&R... I finnaly got the hang of this read and review thing! Thank you so much for you reviews you guys are the best but I'm sorry to say that updates will not happen very often, considering the fact school started on Thursday... Which sucks, well it's been a fun summer even though it went by so fast!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

"Don't go too fast Hinata-chan!" he was already shivering.

"Nice and slow then?" she asked him smiling as she held his hand in hers.

"Hinata-chan are you sure I can do this?"

"I know you can, it wasn't easy my first time either"

"Well what do you suggest I do to start off?"

She giggled "Do you have it with you?"

He nodded completely lost as he held it in his hand "Gaara-kun you have to put it on" she laughed.

"Why? I don't see how this'll help me" he muttered as he slipped it on.

She tapped him on the nose "Better safe than sorry"

He blushed and sighed "Fine, now what?"

Hinata pouted "Why are you so eager to get this over with?"

"I don't want to get wet..."

She sweatdropped looking at him up and down "It's a little too late for that now"

"Well maybe if you didn't push so hard" he muttered.

"Maybe if you didn't hesitate every five seconds"

He blushed "Let's just do it"

She gave him a grin "I'll go first and you watch, then you try"

---

A loud splash was heard as she jumped in the icy waters of the school pool.

Gripping the swimming tube around his waist he prepared himself to jump in and save her if she weren't to resurface, he breathed a sigh of relief as she came out and waved at him. "Come on in the water's not too cold!" she swam closer to him as he stood waist deep into the water on the steps of the indoor pool "I'll help you if you're having trouble, promise!"

_'What if I were to drown?... Wouldn't that mean she'd have to perform mouth to-'_

"Gaara-kun swim to me"

Breaking out of his thoughts he used his foot to push himself from the steps and across the water to her, he frowned when he couldn't get any closer and stopped moving but he blushed when he heard her giggle.

"Kick your legs out"

Gaara did as told and smiled to himself as he got closer to her, but he panicked when he found her nowhere to be seen.

"H-hinata-chan?" he called out but he stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid section.

"Now your gonna lose the swimming tube and swim on your own"

"But I-"

"I'll be here if you need me" he could almost feel her smile against his back.

He let go of the tube and let himself sink, he watched as a white pale hand reached out for him to grab which he took into his own.

"Gaara-kun are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"You think you could get through this, cause we can stop for the d-"

"No I can do this... As long as you're here"

She turned pink but smiled anyway.

---

He hadn't figured out anything about her from the last six weeks of her stay here in Konoha High, but he didn't mind since he got to spend most of his time with her like a few days ago during his swimming lesson.

Gaara heard a knock at his and Naruto's dorm room so stuffing his trunks and spare clothes that he needed into his pack he headed for the door, only to be pushed away by Naruto clad with a towel around his waist right after taking a shower "I'll get it!"

Hinata stood in the doorway with her hand over her mouth before she turned around "Put some clothes on Naruto-kun!"

"You heard her, now hurry up or Gai and Kakashi-sensei will drive off without us" growled Gaara pissed that Hinata had to see Naruto... Half naked.

"Are you decent yet Naruto-kun?" she asked after a few minutes had past.

"Yep, you like?" he asked seductively coming out of the bathroom wearing dark blue cargo pants with an orange shirt without any sleeves and blue flip flops. While Gaara wore a black loose shirt with a black pair of cargo pants and sand colored flip flops. Hinata wore a darkish loose purple shirt that went past her waist and red flip flops, her oversized shirt made both boys wonder if she was wearing any shorts underneath...

She smiled "Yes you look great now come one, we can't keep them waiting forever" Hinata ran out the door, the boys trying to catch up to her... It was hard considering Hinata was the temporary captain of the girl's track team for a week.

Hinata waved as they neared their group, which were also the new members of the Youth club except the Akatsuki. The Youth club had been planning this field trip for a whole week now and it being close to summer they decided they'd go to the beach today but needing adult volunteers Hinata had volunteered the Akatsuki without their consent...

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sai-kun, Shika-kun, Lee-kun, DeiDei-kun, Itachi-kun, Tobi-kun, Kisame-kun, and Sasori-kun" she took a deep breath after her long greeting but smiled at them before turning around and recieving a big wet kiss from a big, white dog. She giggled at the tickling feeling of it's tongue against her cheek "Morning to you too Akamaru-kun!"

Kakashi wore a red hawaiin shirt with the white flowers and all,which he also wore with a pair of tan, baggy, shorts... And his usual mask but instead of it's usual dark blue color it was orange with little palm trees decorating it.

Lee and Gai wore a sleeveless, green shirt with brown khaki shorts and a pair of orange flip flops.

Sasuke wore a royal blue shirt with white khaki shorts and black flip flops.

Kiba wore a gray jersey with the number 69 on it, making her blush along with some baggy blue jeans and brown sandals.

Shino wore a high collared, sleeveless, teal shirt with black shorts that went to his mid calf that he wore that with green flip flops.

Sai wore a black shirt with a white sleeveless shirt over it, with that he wore black khaki shorts and white sneakers.

Shikamaru wore a black fishnet shirt and brown pants, for someone lazy he sure had a nice stomach she thought surprised.

As for her family also known as Akatsuki, they all wore the same thing a black shirt with red clouds on the front and black shorts with a little red cloud on the back pockets along with red flip flops that had black clouds decorating them.

She smiled to herself and blushed they always wore the same thing when going out and they had black outfit with clouds for any occasion, she had her own pair which was in her pack at the moment but she didn't want to wear it for obvious reasons...

"Good morning" they chorused smiling at her but Tobi was the first to question her "Hina-hime what's in the basket?"

Everyone looked at Hinata and like Tobi had said she was holding a big picnic basket, peaking their interest.

"Yeah Hina what's in there it smells like... No way! I can't believe you actua-"

She stuck her hand over Kiba's mouth "It's nothing really I'll show you guys when we get to our destination, it's a surprise"

All of them looked at her suspiciously before climbing into the car, Hinata in one of the passenger's seat.

---

Hinata giggled as she slapped Kiba's hand away for the fifth time "Kiba-kun when we get there I'll give it to you and everyone else will get their's as well"

"But Hina you know how good my sense of smell is and I just can't wait or it'll be torture!"

"No cause-" She eeped when she felt a hand on her thigh.

Hinata turned beet red before punching the driver...

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He rubbed his swelling cheek "I dropped something Hinata-chan"

She eyed him "What may I ask was that?"

"I-it was uuuhh... A penny?" he laughed but recieved a fist right in the face, knocking him unconscious and the car to swerve on the road.

Kiba panicked but quickly grabbed on to the wheel and steered the car out of the way of a pickup truck that was coming from the opposite direction "Hina what the hell did you do that for!?"

"He deserved it!" she cried out also lunging for the steering wheel, Shino just looked as calm as ever before leaning over to Hinata and whispering something in her ear.

Hinata nodded confused but said it anyway "Anko is following us in her red convertable"

To Kiba and Hinata's suprise, Kakashi's eyes snapped open before he slammed his foot on the gas and sped through the road beeping at all the cars as he did so.

Needless to say they were the first to get to the beach...

She smiled weakly as she got out of the car wobbling a bit while Kiba quickly ran for the trashcan and emptied his stomach, Shino looked the same as always but he did look a bit more paler than usual, but Kakashi was still in the car his head on the steering wheel not caring that the horn was going off with a relieved look on his face.

Sitting against a tree she waited with Kiba and Shino but she fell asleep her head on Shino's lap and Kiba on his side playing with her hair, despite the loud noise coming from Kakashi's car.

Eventually three other cars parked themselves and out of one of them ran Gaara and Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan I saw you guys pass right by us,are you all right? Did that maniac's driv-" Gaara watched as the girl only smiled in her sleep "Gaara-kun you worry too much, you and the rest of the guys" she yawned and got up from Shino's lap and giggled "Don't have a cow or anything"

He blushed but smirked "So you won't have a cow if I..."

"Take this!" he shouted grabbing her basket "Gaara-kun give that back!" getting up and chasing after him before getting pulled down and landing on Shino's lap.

"Wait for it" he whispered in her ear making a shiver run up her spine "O-okay" she complied.

Next thing she knew Kiba had tackled Gaara, taking the basket making her sigh "Now I have to get it from Kiba-kun"

"Stay"

"H-hai"

Surprisingly Kiba popped up and handed her the basket but with a piece of jerky in his mouth "Nani? Kiba-kun you were suppose to wait for everybody else!"

"I couldn't resist!" he pouted making her frown falter and a light blush appear on her face "Don't do that please don't, anything but that"

"What's this, even after I left Hina still can't resist my most dangerous weapon?" he smirked.

"I can do that too you know!" she pouted and made her eyes as big as they could get, making all guys think the same thing _'Kawaii!!'_

"Hey Nata I'm starving can we eat now already?" whined the red headed akatsuki member his back turned away from her in fear of being caught under her adorable, puppy eyes.

She snapped out of it and smiled before opening the picnic basket and taking out several bento boxes and handing them out to the guys, as well as a small wrapped object for herself.

"Itadakimasu!"

---

"Sugoi Hinata-chan these are great!" complimented the youngest of the two Uchihas as he stuffed his mouth with some more of his tomato fried rice.

"Yeah Hinata-chan I bet you'd make a great wife someday!" grinned the blonde kitsune as he sipped some red bean soup from a thermos.

"Yes Hinata-chan these tofu balls are simply just... To die for" surprisingly this came from the sunglasses wearing one of the group.

"Man thanks for making such great _sushi_ Nata-chan, it's _sooo_ good" Deidara snickered as he bit into his california roll which he requested for Hinata to make for him, just for the fun of pissing Kisame off.

"Shutup, don't make me punch your face in Deidara" sneered the fish loving one of the group as he bit off a chunk of his carrot stick.

"Why should I? It's so delicous that I think I might just list the many reasons of why this fish is _sooo_ good" he teased popping another roll in his mouth.

"I swear that you won't get farther than number one on your stupid list!" he growled lunging towards the blonde but before he could even leave a scratch on him, he was pulled back by Itachi while Sasori socked Deidara on the back of his head, Tobi laughing in the background.

"Both of you shutup!" hissed both Sasori and Itachi in unison.

"Hn, this is better than my sister's cooking" stated Gaara as he ignored the noise and chewed on his gizzard tongue with rice...

"How can you eat that stuff Gaara, seriously gross!" Kiba stuck out his toungue in distaste before he bit into his beef jerky while Akamaru ate from a small bowl of Hinata's special dog food, which was just as good. Not like he tasted it or anything though...

"What are you saying? It's really tasty, you should try it some time Kiba-kun" she smiled as she stopped licking the icing from her cinnamon roll off of her fingers, which was also the reason she didn't hear any of their compliments... Cause Hinata just loved cinnamon rolls... She just loved them...alot.

Kiba just looked at her as if she were crazy and she puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"What you don't believe me? It really is good I tried all of your guy's food so I should know"

'I tried all of your guy's food' was all they heard and was all they needed to hear to finish their food in the next few seconds and also for Naruto to choke on a noodle from his beef ramen, only for Kiba to elbow him saving him.

Shikamaru yawned before getting up from the grass "Maa, thanks for the lunch Hinata-chan it was definitely not troublesome..." he leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

He smirked as she blushed "Not troublesome at all"

_'That was so not like Shika-kun, was it the food?'_ Hinata thought confused.

Shikamaru looked at all the others who looked at him with pure hatred except Lee who blinked innocently but he ignored them and said "I'm gonna go take a nap" he walked off and laid in the shade under a tree on a hill that overlooked the entire beach _'Maybe Hinata-chan is more than cute, she's beauti-'_ he stopped himself from going any farther _'She's pretty... Yeaah that's what I meant'_ yawning and satisfied with his answer he turned so he was now on his back watching the clouds.

"Whatever me and Hina are going into the water now" Kiba huffed as he grabbed her hand and headed to water.

"No wait a sec Kiba-kun I need some sunscree-"

"I'll put some on you Nata!" offered the exurbant Deidara as the rest stared at him while mentally cursing themselves that they should have thought of that in the first place.

She smiled sweetly before nodding her head "Umm can you just do the back of my neck cause I think I'll just go into the water with what I'm wearing" she looked down and stared at her hands which got Gaara, Shino, Sasuke and the Akatsuki's attention.

"W-what?!" was the answer Naruto, Kiba, and Tobi gave her with looks of disbelief on their faces, since they had been daydreaming all day about what kind of goddess hid under that bulky jacket.

Ignoring them Deidara leaned over to her ear and whispered with a hint of worry in his tone "What are you hiding Nata?" she stiffened at his question as did Gaara and the other Akatsuki members who had heard.

She relaxed slightly as he ran his hands over the back of her neck with the cool substance, his hands lingering a bit longer on her skin than they should "I'm not hiding anything" she replied cooly.

"Nata you can tell me anything-" he stopped as he spotted a light bluish mark on her neck, he frowned as he touched it and as soon as he did she gasped "D-don't tell anyone DeiDei-kun, please"

He sighed "I won't but who did this?"

She shivered "K-kabuto, he caught me off guard one night a-and I-"

"We'll kill that bastard!" hissed Tobi upon seeing the mark on their Hinata. The Akatsuki and everyone looked about ready to kill as well but unlike Tobi they held back their rage.

"Please don't, I can take care of myself and it was fault anyway for not paying attention!" she pleaded her head down.

Itachi took one step forward and held her chin making her look him in the eyes, he smiled lightly "We won't but know this Nata, he will get what's coming to him. Just enjoy yourself today okay?"

She nodded at him blushing, Itachi had always been there for her like Kiba but unlike him Itachi made her feel safe...

Hinata smiled and waved at Sasuke and Naruto who were in the water "Hinata-chan come in, the water's great!" standing up she ran towards them but she looked back from time to time as she got farther and farther away from Gaara and his sand castle, who just waved at her telling her to go ahead.

She laughed giddily as she used her hands to splash the boys with water as they chased her deeper into the water "Hinata-chan you put up a good water fight... For a girl!"

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped before diving into the water and appearing behind him and ruffling his hair "Ack, Hinata-chan you're mussing up my hair!" he whined while fixing his blonde locks. She smiled at Sasuke "I put up a decent water fight, don't I?" he only scratched the back of his head nervously before turning around so his back was facing her making her get the wrong idea "Well if you didn't think so you could have at least told m- Eep!" she cried as Sasuke spewed water from his mouth at her.

"You're gonna have to show me what you've got before I answer you on that!" he chuckled which was rare considering Uchiha Sasuke was and always the guy with the stick up his ass.

Rubbing water from her eyes she blushed out of embarassment and looked at Sasuke with determinataion "You're gonna get it n-" her eyes suddenly widened causing both boys to look at her "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" asked the blonde wading over to them but she only smiled wearily "Nothing's wrong" seeing her smile calmed them greatly as they returned her smile with cheeky grins only to feel the palms of her hands on their heads "Now get down and stay down!" she shouted as they were forced down into the water the last thing they caught were Hinata's eyes but more importantly the reflection of what was probably the biggest wave in her glassy, pure, white orbs..._'Hinata!' _

"Hinata!" were the shouts of Gaara and Kiba as they felt time freeze over as the wave crashed down on her.

Gaara was the first on his feet as he sprinted over to the water, Kiba following right behind him only to be pulled back by Shino "What the heck are you doing, let go Shino!"

"No, you'll only get in the way"

"I just can't stand by and watch, I have to help!" he shouted, causing Akamaru to whimper in worry as he nudged Kiba on the leg.

"She'll be fine" Shino told him even though he wasn't so sure about it himself, Kiba fell to his knees his head hung down as he stared at his hands.

He growled clutching his fists, drawing blood as he dug his nails into his flesh _'It's true... I'll only get in the way'_

Pushing his glasses up with his index finger he looked on sadly at his friend and roommate _'You must accept the fact that you'll never be anything more than a brother to her...' _

---

_Flashback_

_"Hinata stay here okay, while I go tell your new teacher about your condition, Neji please watch her" Hiashi told the five and six year olds._

_"Hai, Hyuuga-sama" was the answer the young six year old gave, causing him to sigh._

_"You don't have to call me that Neji, it's Uncle Hia-"_

_"But I insist Hyuuga-sama, it is only right considering you are of the main family and I of the branch"_

_Hiashi sighed before letting go of the hand that held tightly onto his own "Be good for your Neji-nii okay Hinata?" the little bluenette nodded and he smiled down at his eldest, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it._

_He walked away to the other side of the play ground where the little elementary school was located, leaving the two Hyuuga children by the swing sets._

_"N-neji-nii?" said the little girl the bandages covering her eyes limiting her sight to blurs of colors and shapes._

_She held out her hands hoping to come in contact with him or anything solid._

_"Hinata-sama" was heard to her right so turning to Neji she smiled but he just grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the swings, "Stay here and don't move" and then he left..._

_The short haired girl knew that her cousin wasn't going to come back but if staying here would make him happy, she'd do just that._

_So here she sat, playing with the hem of her yellow sundress with one hand and the other holding lightly on the swing's chain._

_Suddenly she heard the small murmurs of someone or something, scared she got off the swing and holding out her hands hoping to find something solid so she could feel her way farther from the mysterious sound. Desperately trying to get away the sound only got louder, running blindy she stumbled into a sand box..._

* * *

Hinata watched as the air that escaped her mouth floated past her and to the surface. 

_'Closing my eyes for a bit won't hurt' _she thought feeling a bit light headed.

Her eyes drifted shut but when she did a hand grabbed her own and held her close as they swam both of them closer to the surface.

* * *

_"P-please don't h-hurt me, I'm s-sorry if I was b-bad" it whimpered and from their voice, it was a boy._

_"Why would I hurt you?" she asked confused and curious as she crawled closer to him._

_"W-why wouldn't you?" he asked just as confused and curious as she was._

_"Cause that wouldn't be nice" she inched closer but stepped over something soft, feeling the item she concluded it to be a stuffed toy but from the texture it was an old bear, maybe it belonged to him?_

_She tried crawling closer but ran into something hard and fell back "Ow" they whined at the same time._

_The boy who had had their back facing her used his arm to rub away his tears and turned around so he was facing her but was stunned to see the bandages around her head covering her eyes "W-what happend to y-your eyes?"_

_"They're a gift" she smiled._

_"What kind of gift?" _

_"My uncle Hizashi gave me his eyes before he went far away"_

_"Oh, he must have really... Loved you then"he said with a bit of longing in his voice_

_"Yep but my Neji-nii doesn't want me to have them"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause he hates me" she sighed, both of them not hearing the rustling behind a nearby tree as a surprised and hurt Hyuuga Neji sprinted away with the knowledge that his cousin thought he hated her..._

_"Oh" he replied sorry for ever asking._

_Silence filled the sand box but was disturbed when Hinata squeezed the bear making it squeak reminding her of it's prescence and startling the boy ._

_"Is this your bear?" _

_He nodded taking it from her but remembered her problem and said "Yes, thank you for finding Tomodachi"_

_"Why is it's name 'Tomodachi' ?"_

_"Tomodachi means friend and Tomo-kun is my...only friend" he murmured as he hugged his bear closer._

_"Don't you have other friends?"_

_"Tomo-kun is my only friend, no one likes me"_

_"I like you, can I maybe be your friend?"she whispered fiddling with her fingers, maybe he would say no?_

_"Really?"he asked blushing since his voice had come out sqeaky out of happiness._

_"Yep" she smiled but blushed cause she hadn't expected for him to hug her let alone kiss her on the cheek._

_"Thank you" he told her grinning knowing she wouldn't see it._

_"You're welcome" she smiled "Do you... Do yo wanna play?"_

_She heard the boy shift uncomfortably "How do you play with friends?"_

_Grabbing the boy's hand she asked him if he could lead them to the swings, confused he did as told._

_Sitting on the wooden seats he watched as she held onto the chains of the swing and swing her legs to get higher, after many failed attempts he soon followed after her. _

_"Promise we'll be best friends forever?" he asked her, the wind ruffling his hair as he swung on his swing in unison with her's._

_"I promise that we'll be best friends forever and always!" she shouted over the rush of wind._

_They played and laughed together, both of them having not had this much fun in a long while. Eventually getting tired the pair had settled themselves against a tree with shade but their fun didn't last long since another boy had come to pick her friend up._

_"Good bye, hime" he whispered as he followed after his brother._

_"B-but I didn't get your name!" she shouted flustered he had called her a 'princess'._

_He waved at her as he got farther and farther away but still answered, "My name is-" but he was too far away to be heard..._

* * *

"C-come back, I didn't hear you" she whispered lightly as she began to awaken. 

The red head caught of guard almost dropped her as he carried her bridal style out of the waters, "Hinata-chan I'm... We're so glad you're awake, are you okay?" he gave her a worried look which made her heart race "I'm fine b-but what happend?" tired she rested her head against his chest "You almost drowned but you're alright now and that's all that matters, get some rest" Hinata nodded sleepily falling asleep right there.

She slept propt up by the tree as everyone slept by the fire in their sleeping bags, she opened one of her eyes peeking at them and she sighed contently as she saw everyone sleeping soundly with the exception of Naruto, Kiba, and Lee's snoring that is...

"You still awake Hinata-chan?" she gasped and blushed at the voice and quickly hid under the covers of her blanket shutting her eyes pretending to be asleep, she heard him chuckle before yawning "Well you better get some sleep since we're leaving early tomorrow, good night Hinata-chan"

* * *

_"Really, what's their name?"_

_"Uh oh, I never got her name... Wait I think she's still there, let me go ask her real fast!" he turned on the heel of his shoe only to be pulled back by his brother._

_"You can't we gotta go pack"_

_"Pack?" the youngest asked his black rimmed eyes looking scared and worried._

_"Father says we're moving"_

_"W-we can't move, I just m-made a friend!"_

_"Sorry but father's mind is made up" _

_"I don't care what Sabaku-san says, what did mother say?" the boy pleaded, hoping that maybe he would be able to stay with his first and only friend._

_"She agreed, I'm really sorry but we gotta go we're leaving at dawn"_

_He held his head down his eyes moist as he brought Tomo-kun closer, he glanced back at where the playground was deciding wether or not to go back or go home to pack..._

_"Gaara hurry"_

_"Coming Kankuro" blinking away oncoming tears he trailed behind his brother._

_End Flashback_

"Good night Gaara-kun and... Thank you for saving me" she smiled at him as he lay on his stomach watching her smile with her eyes closed, she looked so at peace and beautiful he couldn't help but smile as well "You're welcome Hinata-chan" he fell asleep listening to her breathing and her listening to his voice.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for taking so long but school's such a pain but thank you for the spirit lifting reviews, you guys are so freakn' awesome! Hope this chapter makes up for the time I haven't updated, also reviews are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12**

**Hinata's Pov**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I heard some knocking at the door and groaned turning to my right side only to meet with a mane of long blonde hair, tiredly I shook DeiDei-kun gently by the arm but he just grunted before grabbinng the other end of the blanket and wrapping himself in it's warmth leaving me to the cold. I sighed getting up from bed making sure I 'accidently' stumbled on DeiDei-kun making him knit his brows in irritation as he slept.

I yawned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with one hand and the other scratching my stomach, something I had picked up from my family and looking around the room I wasn't disappointed when I saw almost everyone with one hand on their exposed stomach. I snickered lightly seeing Tobi at the top bunk who had turned on his side and had crossed over to my side and had grabbed a lock of DeiDei-kun hair tugging on it as well as drooling on it... DeiDei-kun wasn't going to be happy when he woke up, I smiled at the thought.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Geez, I'm coming already don't get your panties all up in a bunch" I opened the door with one hand the other still on my stomach, "Sorry I wear boxers but it's nice of you to grace me with your's" I quickly slammed the door upon seeing who it was, "I'll be ready in a few minutes!" I made my way to the bathroom instantly remembering I was going out for the day, I glanced at my calendar and saw the 23rd circled in red. I'm such a dolt but it was Saturday, so no one could really blame me for forgetting.

"You like Pandapple Hinata-chan?" I heard him chuckle outside the door, I blushed self consciously tugging at my oversized shirt hiding my panda printed underwear, "Just come inside and make yourself comfortable but don't wake anyone up" I entered the bathroom as he went and sat himself on the couch.

**Normal Pov**

Placing a small boquet of lillies on his lap, he was wondering why all Akatsuki were here minus one, in a _girl's_ dorm but maybe he'd ask her about it later. She came out of the bathroom and was in a black hoodie without sleeves along with black shorts with little red clouds on the back pockets, she looked really cute... He smiled making his way to her and handing her the flowers, "Why are you all dressed up, there's no special occasion"

"Yes it is, since it's your 17th birthday today!" she said walking into the bathroom to put the flowers into some water, "Hn, so you remembered?" trying to keep his voice normal even though he was surprised at this, _'So that's why she wanted to go out all of a sudden' _no one knew what today was except Naruto and his brother but how was it she knew? She smiled exiting the bathroom and heading for the door, "Where do you want to go?" she asked but he only shrugged so she smiled, "I know just where to go"

"Where?"

"To a nearby town" he nodded satisfied with her choice, as they headed out the door he was suddenly pulled into the room again. "Sasuke" so his brother was living with her as well, just wonderful... Simply wonderful...

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"I want you to take care of her, if she gets hurt in any way I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll kill you" the eldest sneered causing Sasuke to flinch at his brother's tone, they stayed like that glaring at eachother until Hinata came in. "Hey Sasuke-kun you coming or not?" he nodded to her as he followed her out the door, "Have fun you two... And Sasuke?" he looked over his shoulder at his brother "I'm watching you" Sasuke only smirked before flipping his brother off and walking away with Hinata.

They were already outside of the school building and were heading out to the gates in the front, Hinata had brought a light backpack to carry all her things. "Hinata-chan how are we gonna get to that town?"

She didn't answer but kept on going until she reached the entrance to the school, she showed him the red bicycle leaning to the side...

As soon as they had left Itachi threw a shoe up at the top bunk hitting a certain blonde, "Hey, what the heck is the big idea un!?" shouted Deidara causing everyone to wake up just like the Uchiha wanted, "Everyone get dressed we're going out" he said pulling on a pair of black cargo pants over his red cloud printed black boxers then a black shirt, the rest of them doing the same.

"Where to?" asked the red headed Akatsuki member.

"To town"

"Town, why there un?" he cringed as he combed over his bed head.

"Yeah Itachi, are we going on another assignment?" the tallest of them questioned strapping a large sword on his back.

"No we're going to tail behind Nata and her... Date" he replied before sighing and mentally counting down in his head...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"What Nata's goind out with some loser!?" Deidara shouted so loud the walls practically shook.

"Yes" he cleaned out his throbbing ear with his pinky.

"Who's the loser with Hina-hime?" jumping off the top of the bed, Tobi landed next to Deidara who instantly punched him into the wall after finding the wet substance in his hair as he was brushing it.

"The loser is my brother, now let's go before we lose them" with that Itachi made his way out of the room, the others following close behind.

They got food along the way, some toast or an apple either one would suffice but as they walked through the halls they hadn't expected to bump into anyone, especially him...

Gaara had been in the cafeteria eating ramen and right after paying he had turned in his stool only to find the Akatsuki pass by, they looked like they were going somewhere but usually he wouldn't care but maybe it had something to do with Hinata? He blushed and with that in mind he followed after them.

"Where are you guys going off to?" he asked walking along side the fellow redhead _'Anything about Hinata-chan?'_

"Were going to spy on Nata and her date" replied Sasori nonchalantly, Gaara stopped in midstep his mind going blank...

"Hinata's on a date?" he managed to say after getting out of his shock, there's no way!

Sasori only nodded as he bit into his apple, "She went with Itachi's little brother, you know the one with the hair shaped like a chicken's ass?"

"You mean Sasuke?!" he couldn't believe it, his Hinata went off with that prick? There's no way he'd let that happen, "I'm coming with you" Sasori nodded not really caring as he adjusted his earpiece "You better keep up I've just got word from Itachi that they're traveling by bike" both redheads nodded to eachother before setting off and catching up with the rest who were slightly ahead.

---

"Would you mind if I was in the front" he asked hoping she'd let him since it'd be pretty awkward the other way around, luckily for him she shrugged and latched her arms around his waist making him blush slighty at the feel of her against his back. She told him the directions and they arrived after only 10 minutes passed, without the knowledge that they were being followed.

They stopped at a small dango shop for lunch and the Akatsuki plus a slightly panting Gaara had dove into the bushes at a close distance so they could watch and listen without being caught. Hinata was eating the dango at a fast pace but Sasuke had just ordered a glass of water, "You don't want any Sasuke-kun?" she asked while placing another empty stick of dango onto the plate before grabbing another, Sasuke smirked before holding her wrist and bringing the stick of dango to his lips and biting off from the piece she had just bitten into.

"Is it good?" he nodded "Yeah but I don't have much of a sweet tooth" she tilted her head to the side cutely "Then why did you eat some of mine?" he shrugged "I just wanted to see what you tasted like" she blushed a bright red before giggling "What did I taste like then?"

"Delicious" he licked his lips to prove his point, "Is Hinata-chan nice enough to give me another taste though?" he whispered leaning closer but stopped at the sound of rustling from the bushes, he ignored it and stood up offering her his hand as he being the gentleman he was paid for the meal before they walked out to look around the town more.

"Idiot, if you're going to spy on her with us control yourself" Itachi frowned upon Gaara who was still ticked that Sasuke had flirted with her but he reluctantly nodded, they set off after the two again hiding within the shadows Gaara slightly lagging trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Look a playground!" Hinata ran ahead of Sasuke and sat herself on the swing, going higher and higher with each swing of her legs, "Get on the one next to me Sasuke-kun" she shouted causing him to smirk and join her on the one beside her but even as he watched her and tried to do what she was doing he just wouldn't move, "You need some help Sasu-chan?" he blushed and pouted when she appeared behind him.

"No" he said stubbornly but couldn't argue when she pushed him and was already half way into the air, the wind blew at his face and he actually seemed to like the feeling. "Just swing your legs and you'll do fine" she gasped as he swung his legs forward but forgot to hold onto the bars making him fall of the seat and to the ground, landing face first into the sand "Sasuke!"

Gaara took a deep breathe calming himslef as he watched her run over to Sasuke's side but wanting to get a better look he moved from his spot behind the tree and behind a bush, hitting against something hard...

"What the heck can't you see that this is my hiding sp-"

"Kiba?" said boy stopped his shouting enough to recognize him, "What the hell, Gaara?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Tell me what you're doing here first!?"

They heard someone clear their throat, "Why don't you both tell me what you're doing here" she smirked at their shocked faces.

"We were bird watching, yep me and Gaara here were bird watching" Kiba slung an arm over Gaara as if they were the best of pals, she giggled and turned to Gaara "Is this true Gaara-kun?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "No..." Kiba looked at him in disbelief before sighing in defeat and dropping both hands to his sides.

"It's true Hina-hime we were spying on you, I'm so sorry please find it in your heart to forgive me!!" Tobi bawled jumping from his spot in the tree and getting down on his knees in front of her, Deidara soon jumped down from the same tree along with Sasori.

"Baka un!" Deidara smacked him on the head before he was hit on the head by Sasori, "You both are idiots"

Hinata giggled "So you guys finnaly decided to show yourself?"

"Wait, you knew?" Gaara looked at her, surprised when she nodded but he frowned when Deidara wrapped an arm around her waist and one over Sasori's shoulders who sighed. "What do you expect from one of the Akatsuki especially..."

Hinata eyes widened before blushing and whispering to Sasori "Does he really expect us to do 'you know what'?" he replied with a nod.

Deidara looked at them expectantly but only saw them hang their heads down obviously not wanting to do it but he just grinned deciding it was goo enough and letting his hold on them go and taking a spot between them.

Hinata sighed before placing her index finger to her bottom lip as she winked, "Hinata Akatsuki's red!" all of them blushed at this.

Sasori crossed his arms and winked as well, "Sasori Akatsuki's... Blue!" somewhere in the area five girls swooned and fell to the floor out cold.

Deidara being in the middle was crouching with both hands on his knees, "Deidara Akatsuki's Gold and together we are..."

"Akatsuki's Amazing Three!" they said in unison.

A light clapping could be heard from Tobi before Itachi hit him on the head then Kiba and Kisame burst out laughing holding onto eachother from laughing so hard, Gaara biting his lip and Sasuke pinching his arm both trying to keep from laughing. At the moment Sasori was in Hinata's face, "I am Akatsuki red and you're blue..." she pouted "But I want to be red, it sounds so much cooler than blue" Sasori smirked, "Yep, that's why you get blue since I'm so much better than you" he stuck his tongue out at her making her blush and puff out her cheeks "No I am to better than you and I'll prov-"

"Nata where is my idiot of a brother?" Itachi cut in causing her eyes to widen and run back to the swingset where she thought poor Sasuke would still be, "There's no need for that Hinata-chan since I'm already here" he chuckled pushing himself from his spot against a nearby tree and walking over to them, "Gee Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry for leaving you like that"

"It's okay, since you had some business to take care of" he was glaring at both Gaara and Kiba as he said this, who returned it with their own.

"Oh yeah, why were you stalking us?" grinned the blushing Hyuuga eyeing both Gaara and Kiba, with a knocked out Sasori behind her and Tobi sitting on the poor guy while Deidara poked him with a stick he had picked up off the ground... _'Hehe, I am and always will be red' _she snickered at her win.

"We wanted to know if what they said was true!" Kiba looked at her with pleading eyes while she cocked her head to the side "What was true?"

"That you were together with chicken butt... I mean Sasuke" Gaara murmured quietly but yet she had still heard bringing a mischevious smile onto her face "So Kiba-kun and Gaara-kun were jealous?"

They blushed "N-no we were just worried cause who knows what kind of things he could do to you!" Kiba shouted his head held down but Hinata just smiled ruffling both their heads.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I'm not five years old anymore, I can take care of myself" they blushed, she definitely wasn't five anymore with those curves...

"Also... Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun?" they snapped out of their little fantasies.

"Yeah?" she turned around pointing an accusing finger at them "It's Sasuke-kun's 17th birthday and have you guys even congratulated him yet?"

"W-wait it's your birthday?!" Kiba shouted practically ripping his hair out, "So this isn't a date?" both Sasuke and Gaara asked Hinata blushed "A date, with Sasuke-kun... Is that what you guys thought?"

All of them nodded except Tobi who shook his head 'no' until being hit by Deidara "Don't lie un!" Tobi then nodded his head up and down frantically afterwards.

"Hmm, what if it was a date?" she smirked at their shocked faces "I'm just joking" all of them sighed in relief while Sasuke held his head down in dismay.

"So what do we do now un?"

"I know, let's go get some ice cr-"

"Itachi..." a man with several piercings on his face appeared behind Itachi handed him an envelope before disappearing.

Itachi opened the letter and read it's contents, he looked up a bugged look on his face, "Guys we've just recieved a mission"

Deidara pumped a fist into the air "Yes a mission, about time too!"

_'A mission?'_ was the same thoughts that ran through both Sasuke and Gaara's mind but Kiba looked as pale as a sheet, "What kind of mission is it, what rank?" he almost shouted.

Hinata looked at him worriedly but Sasori paid her no heed, "It's B-rank"

"Hina you can't go on that mission, it could be dangerous!"

"Well of course it is, since it's B-rank duurr" Sasori elbowed the blonde "Shut up, this has nothing to do with us"

Hinata stared into Kiba's eyes then into Gaara's and Sasuke's before sighing, "I'm still going but you guys can follow behind closely, I wanna to prove I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" she grinned giving them a thumbs up before turning to Itachi and saluting to him, "What's the mission boss man?" he chuckled lightly at her cuteness.

"Our mission is to kill two former members of Akatsuki for acts of treason, Kakuzu and Hidan"

"Treason, them? I never really expected that from those two" she said her head down while Gaara and the others were still in shock of such a mission.

Deidara put both hands behind his head as he leaned against a tree "What do you think they did un?"

"Hn, it says here that they've been having meetings with Hebi's members, Kabuto, about Nata's whereabouts in exchange for money" Hinata's eyes glazed over, upon remembering the name _'H-hebi?' _an image of a young man with shockingly white hair and teal eyes appeared in her mind smiling at her and brushing away a strand of her hair from her face...

"Those bastards un!" She gasped breaking out of her train of thought, glad no one noticed her weird behavior.

"I've got to agree, let's kill them"

"Yeah for Hina-hime!"

She smiled, "Poor Hidan, Kakuzu probably dragged him into this" Akatsuki looked at her confused and she just sighed, "Hidan's not smart enough but Kakuzu is and he likes money too so it's most likely he's behind all this"

"Oh I get you Hina-hime, it's like Sasori and Deidara"

Sasori lifted a brow, "What the heck are you saying?"

"Yeah Tobi's right, I'm like Kakuzu and the idiot is Sasori un!" he grinned while Sasori bit down a growl.

Hinata giggled at their actions and patted Sasori on his back comfortly, "Just let him have his moment Sasori-kun" he smirked taking her hand in his, "Only if you do one thing for me" she blushed then glared at him _'this better not be some kind of trick... again' _As if reading her mind he folded a few of her fingers except her index and made a cross mark on his chest "It's not a trick, I swear" he chuckled at her pink face "Spill whatever you want and we'll see if I say yes or no"

"Hn, okay be my partner for today's mission" smirking at the thrown off look she gave him he made another cross on his chest with her finger again, "Cross my heart Nata" he said in sing song voice.

"Wait what!? Hina-hime is my partner!" Tobi pouted pissed before tugging at Itachi's shirt, "Can I hurt Sasori?" Itachi thought about it for a moment, "No, it's Nata's choice" Tobi nodded crossing his fingers and toes _'Please let Hina-hime still be my partner'_

"Okay but only for this mission" smiling apologetically to Tobi and giving a small nod to Itachi who only smirked then waved his hand forward signaling to them to move out along with Sasuke and the others.

_'Let the mission commence!' _she thought excited as she flexed her fingers as they ran a strange wild gleam in her eyes...

**

* * *

I won't be updating for awhile and I mean awhile awhile, since I'm going on vacation but unfortunately I have to take my homework with me as well... Anyways please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13**

They stopped in front of a big dark looking warehouse, with broken windows, grafitti stained walls... The works.

Hiding within the entrance of the woods sitting on the forest floor huddled together as they thought about how they would approach the situation.

"Nata, catch" she turned to look at the leader of their group only to get whacked in the face with something hard.

With one hand she rubbed the reddening spot on her head as she held the item in the other, "Itachi-kun what was that for?"

He just pointed at the item in her hands with one finger "Hope you like it-" before he could finish though he was tackled by an ecstatic Hyuuga a big smile on her face as well as a new long sleek dragger in a sheath strapped to her right thigh. "So does this mean you like _my_ present for you Nata?" proclaimed a grinning Deidara before all Akatsuki members glared him down causing him to inwardly shudder.

"I'm glad you like _our_ present for you, just think of it as a thank you gift for letting us live with you" Sasori grumbled his face ablush as the Hyuuga flashed him a bright smile. Gaara hearing what he had just said frowned before getting up to say something before Kisame beat him to it, "Save it for later carrot head. Now Itachi how do you think we should do this?"

"I say we just go right in and slaughter them all!" the three non-Akatsuki looked stunned at what Tobi had suggested.

"Shut up, so what's the plan Itachi?"

"Kill Hidan and Kakuzu and get out before the time and kill whoever gets in the way"

* * *

Sasori sighed looking at the girl running beside him a serious look in her eyes,"Hinata are you fine with being my partner for this mission, since your assigned partner has always been Tobi and all I thought that maybe-" 

"It's nice to be alone with you for a change Sasori-kun, I kinda always feel as if you don't like me" she looked to the side nervously.

_'That's not true, I like you alot but apparently I'm not the only one...'_

"We always fight and it's like you push me away all the time"

_'It's only so the others don't suspect anything'_

"So I was really happy and shocked when you wanted me to be your partner instead of DeiDei-kun"

_'Yeah and you won't believe how relieved but glad I was when you said yes'_

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, also I just want you to know that though I may not show it. I care for you just as much as Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame do but I just don't know how to show you"

She blushed, "Oh, well then thank you Sasori-kun"

"You're welco-" she wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that before they heard snickering.

"Aaaww, how sweet... But break it up you two and next time you go all gushy on us, remember to turn off your headsets" Hinata and Sasori quickly pushed away from eachother as if they were all watching them at the moment, chuckling could be heard on the other end causing them to be even more embarrassed.

_'I'll get you for killing the moment Kisame'_, Sasori swore on it and somewhere else Kisame suddenly felt a cold chill...

They continued to run before ducking so the thugs guarding the front entrance wouldn't see as they snuck to the back, after disposing of the ones who had been guarding the back. They then entered the seemingly abandoned warehouse only to be enshrouded in darkness. Before they could even figure out what was happening the lights flickered on to reveal a dirty room with rusty chains all over the place hanging from the ceiling, and a bunch of crates filled with most likely weapons.

In the very middle were several thugs and a red haired woman with her back turned in front of them all but without even seeing her face Hinata knew very well who she was...

"Tayuya"

"Oh well Hina, long time no see!"

"What are you doing here but more importantly where are Kakuzu and Hidan?"

"Aaww Hina why in such a rush, didn't you miss me?"

"We don't have time for your shit Tayuya, tell us where they are!"

"Oh Sasori, she brought you along as well? I'm sorry but I guess I didn't notice you there"

"Why you-" Hinata put a hand on his shoulder effectively calming him down, "Don't let her get to you Sasori-kun" she gave him a smile before dropping her hand to the side.

"Well ain't that sweet, is he _his _replacement then?" Tayuya gave her a sick and innocent smile making her insides boil.

"Shut up..." Everything got quiet then before the woman now known as Tayuya lifted her hand in the air, "Well since you're not in the mood for talking anymore and I'm bored I might as well take my leave" Tayuya then brought her hand down and at her signal the armed thugs who were about 30 to 60 in numbers from what they could count all charged them both at once.

Hinata grunted as she took out two more men by pressing a pressure point located on their neck before elbowing another who was planning to suprise her from behind but during all of this she had only been staring at the door Tayuya had exited through only seconds ago. Noticing this Sasori quickly slit an unsuspecting man in the throat as well as blowing a poisoned dart through some kind of pea shooter aimed at someone's neck, "Go ahead and get her Nata, I'll take care of things here" he shouted over to her.

"I can't just leave you!" she argued, knowing that even though she wanted to go after Tayuya that she couldn't just leave Sasori here.

Stabbing a poisoned dagger into someone's heart he turned to her, "Yes you can, I'm fine here and to tell you the truth you were kinda actually slowing me down"

She paused before giving him a grateful smile, "Remember 46 okay? So when I come back you better have beaten all these sorry bastards and topped my number" with that she ran but as she did one of them planned to tackle her until she made a perfect 360 degree turn, stabbing them in the gut with her new dagger then carelessly tossing him in a pile before continuing on her way.

_'47? I can beat that' _He looked at an upcoming goon charging toward him, who he easily took out throwing him into a similar but smaller pile as Hinata's where he landed on a pike killing him upon impact bringing a satisfied smile onto the red headed Akatsuki member's face as the body slowly slid down the pike leaving a nice trail of blood.

Her hair whipped against her back a she ran through the dark halls of the warehouse, her breathing practically that of an animal as she past door after door until she suddenly stopped...

In front of her was a room but unlike all the others, this was different. They all looked the same but this one just set off a certain vibe that attracted her to it, so as if hypnotized she twisted the knob only to fall into darkness or so that's what she thought... She flinched as she got up realizing that she had fallen into some kind of hole and landed on her left arm, breaking it.

"Damn it, what kind of assasin misses that?" she hissed.

"Not a very good one I must say", a voice snickered and looking down on her from where she fell happend to be the one she was trying to find in the first place.

_'At least I found her'_, she thought but her eyes not leaving Tayuya's the whole time.

"Ne ne, Nata look what I got!"

"Don't ever call me that", she replied not even looking at what the other girl was referring to.

"Nata look!" she still kept on going.

"I said not to ca-" upon seeing a small black remote with a large button in the center her eyes widened. Deidara had remotes just like them, that with just one press of a button could wipe out an entire building. Worried she tried to keep Tayuya's attention away from it but before she could do anything a beep of the button being pressed was heard and immediately Hinata covered her ears, tilting her head to cover her left with her shoulder. She opened one eye before blinking a few times, where was the boom?

Instead all she could hear was static, really loud static...

Looking up she could see a giant screen in front of her being the cause of all the static, "Tayuya what the hell is all this?"

"No more talking, just watch", Tayuya whispered putting a finger on her lips in a shushing motion.

"Watch what? I don't-"

The static was gone and the tv went pitch black before it suddenly flashed with light and party poppers were heard and confetti was thrown, then everyone shouting "Surprise!"

_'I remember this, it's my... 12th Birthday'_ she smiled at the not to distant memory...

**-On screen-**

Kiba picked her up in a bone crushing hug, enjoying the blush on her cheeks and joyous laughter. As her family looked on with disapproval, all wanting to rip the dog boy into tiny bitty shreds but resisted the urge for their Nata's sake. He put her down but not before kissing her on her forehead and then running off to find his gift and to get away from the Akatsuki who were glaring daggers at him. Before she could even regain her composure the red head of the Akatsuki was suprisingly the first one to hug and greet her out of the entire group, making her grin and her eyes all watery.

"Happy Birthday Nata", he whispered in her ear still hugging her before a certain blonde ruined the moment by joining in.

"Group hug, yeah!" he rushed forward embracing the two, Tobi following close behind, "Hina-hime is growing up so fast!"

"I'm being squished..." they immediately let go before she initiated the hug this time, catching them by surprise.

"I didn't say I didn't like it"

**-Off screen-**

"How did you get that Tayuya?..."

The other girl didn't answer her but kept on looking to the screen causing Hina to look as well.

A small girl around the age of 7 or 8 sat in a chair by a hospital bad, crying her heart out held the hand of a beatiful raven haired woman...

_'Mother'_

**-On screen-**

"Mommy please don't leave me all alone" the little child weeped gripping her mother's hand to her chest where her heart was.

The woman now identified as her mother smiled sadly pulling the small child into a hug not caring the wires attached to her body had fallen off but the action only made her daughter cry harder as she clutched to her mother.

She rubbed her daughter's back soothingly, reducing her cries to small whimpers.

"You know mommy loves you right?"

"Y-yes and I love you too... I love you this much!" the child let go of her mother as she spread her arms out the widest she could making her mother laugh.

"Well you know I'll love you always and no matter where mommy goes she'll always love her little princess right?" she pinched her child's nose lightly making her giggle.

"Where are you going mommy?"

"I'm going to where your Uncle Hizashi is" a grin took over her daughter's face at hearing this, "You are?"

"Well then can you tell him, thank you very very much for his eyes cause now I can see you, daddy, and everyone okay"

"I will" she smiled while bringing a hand to her mouth muffling her cough, her daughter look at her worriedly seeing the blood on her mother's hand.

The heart monitor started beeping rapidly and she could see her mother's form slump over and her head to fall onto the pillow. She still held her daughter's hand with a tight grip and a light smile that seemed to never disappear, "Promise me you wont forget that I will always love you and Hanabi, as well as Neji and your father... I will always always be there for you, Hina-chan I love you very much"

Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room with all kinds of equipment but she could only see her mother smiling with tear stained cheeks as she screamed for her or even when the nurses pried her fingers off of her mother's hand...

**-Off screen-**

"You sick bitch, where did you get that!?" she was now pissed as tears escaped her eyes.

"I got it from the Hospital surveilance cameras but wait the last one's my favorite", she said not phased at all by the enraged Hyuuga female.

Curious Hinata took a deep breathe and looked at th screen once more only to freeze at the sight.

"You know Hina-chan when I first went to steal this video I was stunned to find this video labeled 'tragic love story' it turns out the nurses would gather in the lounge from time to time to watch it. After watching it myself it kinda grew on me too it's really sad but addicting, but I guess the best things usually happen in the hospital huh?" Tayuya grinned as none of her words got through to the bluenette who still had her eyes glued to the screen...

**-On screen-**

"You know crying isn't going to do anything right?" he chuckled before coughing lightly.

"I know but... I-I can't help it!" she cried her head in her arms.

"I can't believe you took the hit for me!" she shouted resisting the urge to smack the smile of his face as she scolded him.

He just kept on smiling before turning on his side painfully to face her, "I couldn't let you get hurt now could I?" he brought a hand to her face wiping stray tears off her face. She smiled a bit but then frowned grabbing his hand into hers, "Why though, your life is worth way more than mine's?" he smiled looking away before she sat on the bed making him look at her "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled not used to the uncomfortable silence.

He sighed but didn't say anything, making her even more mad, "Please Maru just tell me..."

Kimimaro looked at her all the while blushing a bit, "Maru?" he chuckled at his old nickname, "You really want to know don't you?" he laughed before holding back another fit of coughs.

She nodded tentively, though worried at his current health _'Was he hit worse than we thought?'_

"For starters, I'm a coward"

"A coward?" She tilted her head wondering how the one in front of her who took a sword to the stomach for her could be a coward.

"Yes Hina and a bad friend as well..." he looked down sadly at this.

She was frustrated now seeing the always smiling Kimimaro look so sad, "A-a coward and a bad friend? Where did you get all this, you're nothin but those things! How could y-"

"I am and will always be until I die!" he shouted grabbing onto her shoulders, the strain on his body causing him to cough up blood making her tears fall at the sight of her friend.

"W-why though?" ,she whispered under her breath.

"A coward because, I never had the courage to tell Hinata Hyuuga how much I love her..." he smiled blushing though unsure what her reaction would be.

She felt blood rushing to her cheeks and a smile to appear on her tear stained porcelain face, willing herself not to faint she hugged him, "I love you too" she cried tears of joy as he held her in her arms. He felt his heart race as he held her closer but sighed letting his hands fall to his sides, "No Hina, hearing you say that means the whole world to me but a relationship would only hurt us both"

Missing his warmth she was confused, angry, and sad, "I-I don't understand?"

"I'm a horrible friend" he whispered his eyes growing watery.

Seeing him like this made her feel like her insides were being ripped to pieces, she wiped away his tears and held him to her his head on her shoulder, "Hina... I'm dying" he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear him, making her heart break in two but she only smiled sadly cupping her lovers cheek and kissing him, nothing else mattered but them they didn't notice Kiba or the Akatsuki outside of the room or how it started to rain outside just eachother, breaking away she smiled tears threatening to fall.

"Hina?"

"That hurt me more than anything but... It was worth it"

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh, don't talk anymore", she kissed him again bringing the both of them down onto the bed, she could still taste the blood from earlier on his lips making her cry lightly as they kissed. Eventually they fell asleep in eachother's arms...

---

She woke up in the morning to find herself alone in bed, Kiba sitting on the chair by it a sad look in his eyes, "Good morning" his trademark toothy grin not there but instead replaced with a tired smile.

"Kiba-kun good morning umm where's Kimimaro?" everything grew silent from that point on.

"Kiba-"

"I'm sorry Hina he's gone"

"What do you mean?"

"He's dead Hina..."

"No he's not you're lying!"

"Hina I'm sorry"

"No don't say that, there's nothing to be sorry about he'll come through that door right now all patched up but still very alive" she waited with false hope before breaking done crying Kiba comforting her with soft words as he rubbed her back.

**-Off screen-**

"Ku ku ku, well it was fun Nata", Tayuya smiled already up the stairs leading to the roof where sounds of a helicopter could be heard.

"Oh, no you don't" with new found speed Hinata raced up the stairs closer and closer to the smiling Tayuya.

She threw a hard kick aimed for the girl's head only to have it blocked by the wench, "Haven't we fought countless times before already?"

"Yes" she then used her right arm to punch her before it was blocked once more, not giving up she then used her left foot to kick her again but was blocked again by Tayuya's shoulder.

"Nice try Nata but-" her eyes glazed over as blood from her head fell to the floor where Hinata had stabbed her dagger through her head when she let her guard down.

Hinata flinched as her left arm that she had used to kill Tayuya went limp after she had snapped it back only temporarily earlier, letting the pain get to her she fell of the flight of stairs only to grab onto the railing as she watched Tayuya fall lifelessly to the ground with a thud. Climbing over to the other side she couldn't help but hear a groan and walking down the stairs and turning the corner and into a room she could find a figure on the floor covered in dry blood while another figure was in the corner completely slaughtered to non recognition.

"Nata you're the only one inside now, there's only twenty minutes before the explosives Deidara planted detonate!" she could hear Kisame shouting at the other end of her headset but ignoring it she went and picked up the limp figure piggybacking them and supporting them with her only good arm.

"Nata did you hear me? There's only 19 minutes left now!"

"Nata comn'! Why won't you answer-" she turned off the headset and made her way outside _'We can make it'_

They all looked at the building with baited breath as Hinata had yet to make her appearance only to sigh in relief as they saw her exit the building but were stunned to see her carrying someone, she smiled at everyone showing them she was fine. She was just half way when Kisame noticed the time, "Only a few more seconds, she's gotta get out of the way or she'll be caught in it!"

"How many more seconds?!"

"Only 14 left but why-"

"Gaara come back here, you won't make it in time!", shouted Sasuke but Gaara was too far to be able to hear... _'Not like he would listen if he heard anyway'_

_'I'm practically only five steps there!'_

_'Hinata!'_

A loud explosion could be heard from the sight as the Akatsuki, Kiba, and Sasuke tried their best to cover themselves from the debris, Hinata falling on her knees from the force.

Using herself as a shield she covered the limp body under her waiting for the pain from the explosion.

She was confused at the lack of pain but was surprised at the panting figure over her, "Gaara-kun?"

"In the flesh" he grinned but flinched before his eyes shut close and he fell to the ground making her eyes water as she saw the severe burns on his back but the next thing she knew she was next to following him into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard were approaching footsteps...

* * *

**I'm so SORRY for not updating like I said I would in January but since I was gone for vacation my teachers have been nothing but EVIL, yes evil with the hiss and everything! Well I tried making this chap long but I'm not sure if it satisfied you guys, so please tell me what you think and R&R. But once again I'm sooo SORRY I hope you guys can forgive me...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14**

She sighed staring up at the white ceiling the horrible smell of medicine burning her nose, "How many times do I have to end up here?"

"Never again as long as you learn to stop being reckless"

"That's asking for too much", she pouted though not knowing the person who spoke she enjoyed the company. But curious she turned her head to be met with gleaming teal eyes making her frown even though a light blush was painted on her cheeks.

"You're stupid for doing that you know"

"Stupid for what?"

"For shielding me!"

"Is it stupid to protect those who are important to you?", he chuckled while thinking,

_'Then I must be a complete idiot for protecting someone I love...'_

"N-no but you shouldn't have done that", she blushed.

"Well if you got hurt much worse then I would have worried myself to death anyway"

"That's not possible...", she muttered growing brighter by the second.

He smirked at her, "Wanna bet?"

She smiled before frowning, "I'm supposed to be mad at you but..."

"Are you finding it hard to do?"

She chuckled, "You could say that…" this made him blush, before quickly looking away to the side so she couldn't see.

"Gaara you have a... Family right?"

"Yeah, I do but what does that have anything to d-"

"Then why'd you save me, what if you..."

"Died?"

"Yes, then it wouldn't have been worth it"

"You're wrong"

"Wha-"

He smiled, "Maybe you've never really thought of this because you face danger almost all the time but Hinata if you we're to suddenly disappear from people's lives...Then you couldn't imagine how much we'd be affected"

"People would miss you too!"

"Yeah but they'd soon get ove-"

"I-I'd miss you...", she whispered quietly but loud enough that he heard, making him grip the sheets as he willed his racing heart to slow down.

"Hinata?", he dared to look at her but was stunned to find her head in her right hand muffling her words.

She looked up when he called her name, her eyes slightly wet.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?"

"Huh, oh it's n-nothing" she sniffed making him close his eyes, she truly was beautiful crying or not...

--

"Gaara?" he opened his eyes to find her standing right in front of him her right hand behind her back while her left stayed in its sling and her short patient gown barely reaching her knees, he blushed.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you take off your clothes yourself or do you want me to do it?"

How cute, now she wanted him to take off his clothes...

"W-wait what, could you repeat that again?", he felt a nose bleed coming _'crap'_

"Umm, okay take off your clothes?"

_'So I did hear right!...'_

"Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Of course not...", Neji would kill him for sure if he even found out they were sharing a room right now! Injured or not there's no way he'd be spared by an enraged Hyuuga.

"Okay, then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way"

"What do you mean-"

"Now if I remember correctly these flimsy patient gowns open from the back right?"

"Yeah, why?" his eyes widened all of a sudden as he felt warm hands skim his bareback slightly.

_'She's fast...'_, he thought surprised.

"You gotta stay still for a bit kay"

"What are you going to do?", he looked over his shoulder at her, curious.

"Don't move! If you don't stay still this'll hurt more rather than benefit you..."

"I don't unders-", he sucked in his breath sharply at the sudden cold substance on his back from shock as well as pain.

"I'm sorry but if I told you what I was going to do then you wouldn't agree to it cause my ointment kinda stings a bit..."

"A bit?", he hissed through clenched teeth...

"Okay, then a lot but you'll get used to it" she smiled apolagetically.

They both looked at each other as the knob to their room turned slightly but before she could even get to her side it was slammed open, as two people came rushing in...

"Nata!"

"Hina-hime!"

They both stopped in mid glomp when they saw the position the two were in then, just standing there with gaping mouths before their faces formed looks of anger, "What are you doing to Hina-hime/Nata!?"

Gaara gave them a glare, "Me?!"

"Yeah, you!"

"Yeah un!"

Tobi and Deidara made to tackle him but…

They both were pulled back by their ears, "Relax you two, I was just putting ointment on Gaara...So calm down" Hinata let go of their ears leaving the two rubbing them...

"Sorry...", they both said in unison.

"It's alright but you guys shouldn't jump to conclusions like that anymore cause that's how fights usually break out kay?" wagging her finger at them before she gave them a sweet smile, a mother would give two of her children.

They nodded cutely at the girl, blushes on their cheeks making the redhead on the other side of the room upset.

But he couldn't help but blush when the long haired girl then turned to him, with that accursed smile that made his stomach turn.

"Gaara do you feel it working?"

He heard hissing from his back and dared to look but instead found no sign of injury whatsoever, "W-what is this?"

"Hmm, well my mom would put these on my wounds when I was little and I guess I found the recipe while cleaning out her stuff after she passed away and all...", she looked down blankly at the memory of her mother…

"Oh", he wanted to smack himself for even asking.

"Way to go you jerk", Deidara whispered harshly to him from the side.

"Yeah you made Hime sad..." Tobi right behind him.

The sound of running water in the bathroom attached to their room and it shutting off was heard as the opening of the door caught everyone's attention...

"Whoa, what the fuck! I mean haha what the heck! Is the whole gang here?"

"Hidan, I thought you were still sleeping?", Hinata smiled while Gaara just looked on dumbfounded at the new stranger.

_'Where'd he come from?',_ he thought not remembering the new face.

"Yeah but I woke up at a bad time... I hate seeing you cry and all but I was in no place to do anything, so I just decided to wash up in the bathroom"

_'That bastard made her cry?!'_, went through the blonde's head but he sighed and refrained from doing any damage as he caught sight of her content smile.

"Well then Hidan, what's up with you?" ,Deidara looked at him with a raised brow.

"Well Tayuya sure was a she-witch so yeah a few stitches here and there", the white haired Akatsuki member lifted up his gown showing a pair of black boxers with red clouds...

Gaara snickered, _'Not like I didn't see that coming'_

"You got something to say?!", Hidan hissed at Gaara but flinched as the bandages on his chest began to drip once again with blood.

"Hidan-kun!", Hinata rushed to Hidan, quickly rushing him to the bathroom to clean out his wounds and re-bandage them...

A few minutes later and they were both out, Hidan looking like brand new though his eyes were watery while Hinata looked kinda regretful and embarrassed.

Gaara looked at her as she sat herself in the chair beside him before whispering, "Ointment?"

She only nodded with a weary smile.

_'Thought so… Poor guy…'_

Deidara looked somewhat shocked at the earlier markings but then shrugged, "I've had worse"

Hidan only flipped him off before sitting himself on his bed on the far side of the room by the window.

"I want one!" Tobi grinned pointing a finger to his right cheek, "From here to..." he then led his finger to the left side of his forehead, "To here!"

Hinata giggled while the rest just shook their heads in disapproval, _'Gah what an idiot...'_

All was quiet when Sasori went in along with Itachi and Kisame, carrying a bouquet of daisies...

"Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun!", she ran up to them and hugged the living daylights out of the three but hugged them so hard she brought all three to the floor. Not finding the current position she was in odd she blushed her eyes focused on the bouquet of daisies, "Hey hey Sasori-kun are those umm maybe for me?"

He sighed getting up from under Kisame and Itachi before walking to Gaara handing the confused boy the flowers, "No, they're for Gaara..."

"Oh", Hinata pouted while bringing up one of her able arms and placing her head in the cupped hand to ponder...

Sasori snickered, "You know you're painfully gullible Nata" he snatched the bouquet from Gaara's hands earning him a nice 'fuck you' glare from said red head which Sasori ignored…

But he then gave Gaara the 'finger' while Hinata was distracted.

"Really they're for me?!", he threw it towards her but before he knew it he was already suffering from the bone crushing hug as the flowers were already placed in a vase with ice cold water...

Sasori chuckled, "You seem to be faster?..."

"Hmm? I'm not faster, you just got slower...", she let go and plopped down onto the floor grabbing her stomach as it growled, she blushed shushing and patting it.

Gaara stood up and stretched before crouching down to her level and poking her in the stomach, "Are you maybe hungry Hinata?"

She nodded embarrassed but before she could speak Sasori opened the window to their room and climbed up onto the frame of the window, "Come on Nata if you're as hungry as you say then let's all go out to eat, my treat"

"Hmm, is anywhere is fine? I'm just super hungry right now…"

He laughed, "Of course, wherever you like"

She climbed up with him and together they jumped from the fifth floor...

"Hinata!", Gaara rushed up to the window his eyes shut, scared to see the crumpled form of his-

"Hey you guys, aren't you coming?"

"What the-", he opened his eyes to see her in the giant oak tree by the Hospital her hand held out to them...

"So you guys wanna eat or not?", she called out once more.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses Gaki we're coming", Kisame hopped on into the tree but ruffled the girl's hair as he passed.

"Un thanks for the invite Nata, we could always count on you!", he quickly kissed her on the cheek before jumping off the window and landing on the ground beside his danna.

She blushed at what happened before smiling towards the next one to jump, "How about you Tobi-kun?"

"Well if you're going then, you could count me in Hime"

He hugged her before jumping off the tree as well joining the rest.

She giggled but then eeped as the next person passed, quickly bringing her hands in front of her and held her gown in place but didn't dare tie it in the back, in fear of dropping the gown itself, "Hidan-kun!"

"Sorry didn't mean to Hinata-chan!", he hollered from the bottom as he snapped pictures with a disposable camera, the others crowding around him to get a closer look.

Sasori with his back turned to them only sighed in disapproval but had taken a few pictures as well on his cell…

--

Hinata blushed as she felt a slight breeze and not because of the opening from the back but something or someone else...

"Here Nata let me help you with that", she shivered as she felt their finger slide down her bare back before they tied her gown tightly.

"T-hank you, Itachi-kun", he only nodded, kissed her on the forehead and hopped on down.

"Ahem well last but not least... Gaara, you coming?"

He shook his head to keep himself from thinking of ways to obliterate the Akatsuki and looked at her, grabbing his hand she pulled him onto the unsteady branch making him stumble but she steadied him.

_'I should be the one who catches her when she stumbles...'_ he blushed in embarrassment but she just let it by as she got into a piggybacking position using her able arm, "Hop on"

"Wait what, shouldn't we just climb down... It's much safer…"

She smirked and quickly backed up, catching him in a messy piggy back though still one nonetheless...

"Hinata please don't I'm begging you!", he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"Hold on!"

* * *

"It's nice to be outside the hospital huh Gaara?"

"Hmm?... Oh yeah it's nice"

"And look I see a drive-thru!"

"Yeah me too, what are you getting?"

"I think I'll get-"

"Hey you two, change of plans!", Kisame looked over his shoulder as he said this while holding down a snicker.

"What kind of change in plans Kisame-kun?", she crossed her fingers _'I hope we still get to eat'_

"Well before we eat, you guys are supposed to get a new change of clothes"

She looked down at her short breezy gown and blushed before Gaara and her quickly caught up to them.

Sasori raised a brow at how ridiculous the both of them looked but sighed, "Nata, you can handle shopping on your own right?"

She smiled nodding, he handed her some money then eyed Gaara, "And you?"

"Yes I'll be fine"

After giving both of them money, Sasori looked at the time at a nearby shop and told them to meet at McDonald's at 2:15 pm it already being 1:30 pm... They then left the two alone, Akatsuki each looking back and giving Gaara a glare and a rasberry on Tobi's part...

"Umm Gaara-kun, do you think you could walk on your own now?", she blushed as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Hinata!", he got of her back his face as red as his hair, embarrassed that he had been on her back the whole walk there.

"It's all right Gaara", she looked at the deep nail marks on her shoulders, "It's my fault"

"I should've given you a warning before jumping off like that"

He chuckled but sweat dropped, "Yeah I guess since it was pretty high up... But still I shouldn't have spaced out like that, you must be tired..."

"Oh, not really you're not that heavy", she grinned flexing her good arm.

"I wasn-...", he looked at her with disbelief but then thought, _'Riiight it's an assasin thing...'_

"Well we should get going, Sasori-kun won't be pleased if we're late you know", she giggled nervously.

_'He doesn't like having to wait'_

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later", Gaara saw her turn to leave but he grabbed her hand quickly earning him a confused look from her.

"Hinata well I uuh, just wanted to say thanks... Thanks for everything", he blushed before letting go and heading his own way but waved back at her...

She waved and walked away as well but couldn't help wondering why she expected something more after that...

'_Like a hug or...kiss...'_

She blushed before shaking her head and punching herself lightly on the head, _'Bad Hinata, how could you even think of something like that!'_

_'Hmm, how about a glomp or a smooch?...'_

"No,stop stop stop...", she could be heard all the way down the sidewalk as she constantly bonked herself on the head...

**

* * *

**

Oh, geez I haven't updated in a bit huh? I'm terribly sorry but I'm just feeling a bit more lazy than usual lately... I hope you guys like this chap though(sorry if it sucked) and if some have noticed Hinata and Gaara don't call each other with-kun or -chan anymore proving how much closer they are now after this experience but yesh please R&R


End file.
